Shift
by shipa
Summary: UA.Una serie de eventos han comenzado a suceder en un pueblo que hasta unos días era ideal para vivir, una familia comienza a morir de una manera extraña y aquellos que intervienen terminan de manera similar.Tal vez quien tiene la respuesta es aquel joven de ojos azulesy sonrisa brillante O eso sospechaba un rubio de mirada esmeralda. OMEGAVERSE Lobo alfa usx humano uk.
1. Prologo

Una serie de eventos han comenzado a suceder en un pueblo que hasta unos días era ideal para vivir, una familia comienza a morir de una manera extraña y aquellos que intervienen terminan de manera similar, el miedo recorre las calles vacías, el olor a sangre y putrefacción es algo que no se puede ignorar. Tal vez quien tiene la respuesta es aquel joven de ojos azules y sonrisa brillante. O al menos eso sospechaba el de mirada esmeralda. Lobo alfa usx humano uk. Denle una oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-

Esta es solo la introducción a la historia, los personajes no me pertenecen y jamás lo harán pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Esto es un lobo omegaverse.

Pareja principal: lobo alfa America x England humano

Pareja secundaria:

Lobo omega Canadá x lobo alfa Prussia (si el awesome Gilbert aparecerá)

Lobo omega Italia del norte x Alemania humano

Son todas por el momento así que si quieren agregar alguna mas avísenme

.-.-.-.-.

Desde tiempos pasados la familia kirkland se ha dedicado ala compra y venta de diferentes propiedades, levantando un museo, un hospital, una hacienda con 12 hectáreas de tierras y dos establecimientos de herbolaria, a pesar de su cómoda y tranquila vida siempre se han catalogado como gente de clase media, sin embargo pertenecer a los kirkland se tiene sus desventajas y mas si eres el mas chico de cinco hermanos que siempre busca la forma de hacerte la vida imposible. Normalmente todo pasa al hijo primogénito sin embargo a pesar de eso el señor kirkland decidió que era algo injusto, por lo que repartió sus pertenencias de manera "igual", al mayor le dejaría los dos hospitales situados en la ciudad, al que le sigue el museo, a los gemelos las dos herbolarias y al mas chico las 12 hectáreas de campo que tenían en un pueblito lejos de la ciudad.

El señor kirkland poseía una gran afición a lo místico y la botánica, solía salir de viaje durante algunos meses para terminar llegando con algún artilugio raro y algunas semillas de algún exótico lugar. Tal afición era molesta e ignorada por sus dos hijos mayores a excepción de el mas chico y los gemelos, siempre esperando alguna de sus locas historias, el ir y venir con el tiempo se volvió monótono y cuando el mas chico llego cumplió 23 comenzó a ignorar a su padre.

No fue hasta que una carta de la hacienda llego a las delgadas y pálidas manos de la señora kirkand que todo se puso de cabeza. Según el reporte de la autopsia, poseía laceraciones y desprendimiento de algunos miembros, marcas de mordeduras en hombro y piernas, ausencia de algunos órganos vitales tales como corazón, hígado y un pulmón la muerte fue rápida debido a que lo ataco lo hizo primero en la yugular, había restos de pelo de lo que parecía un lobo o perro pero por el grado de heridas tal vez de un oso.

Según la investigación que había recabado la policía habían llegado a la conclusión de que el señor kirkland había viajado a la hacienda de la familia para dejar un nuevo pedido de uno de los establecimientos de herbolaria, mientras recorría sus tierras fue atacado por un lobo, animal que habitaba en su mayoría a las afueras del pueblo ya que se encontraba solo durante el ataque, la ayuda no llego a tiempo, no fue asta que uno de los trabajadores le encontró en medio del camino.

El mayor de los hijos tuvo que hacerse cargo del funeral y tratos legales entre ellos el testamento. Con el paso de los meses la condición de la madre decayó y en busca de alguna mejoría se le recomendó aire fresco, así que acompañada de su hijo menor emprendió su viaje al pueblo de Riverblood

.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí, si es un poco corto pero es una introducción, pienso colocar un poco de intensidad en cada capitulo, me gustaría su opinión asi que dejen sus valiosos comentarios y criticas que serán bien resividas.

chao


	2. Ser un Lobo

_-daddy ¿porque nos escondemos? ¿Hemos hecho algo malo?-_

_-No Alfred…nos ocultamos porque somos diferentes, y las personas tienen miedo a lo diferente, es por eso que nos persiguen-_

_-¿y porque?...¿porque no les gusta lo diferente?_

_-bueno es algo normal en su naturaleza…el cambio asusta a cualquiera y mas si es de golpe…es por eso que reaccionan de esa manera._

_-que tonto…no te preocupes dady yo les voy hacer cambiar de opinión.-_

_-ohh enserio?_

_-si yo seré el Hero de la familia-_

_-Alfred que haces despierto, ya es muy tarde…ve a dormir con Matt, el pobre esta temblando de frio-_

_-ya voy mom_

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mis padres, la noche de un dos de diciembre a la edad de siete años un incendio me los arrebato, dejándonos a mi hermano menor y a mi completamente solos.

Cuando conocí al señor kirkland un hombre con unos singulares ojos esmeraldas, cabello rojo y unas extravagantes cejas, me encontraba con Matti en el bosque cazando un conejo, llevábamos algunos días de haber salido de la ciudad no teníamos dinero y el hambre no se saciaba solo con agua, cuando lo vi actué de manera desafiante, tanto mi pequeño hermano como yo habíamos sufrido azotes, botes de agua con jabón o lluvias de piedras, en una ocasión un grupo de encapuchados nos habían encontrado y por poco no la librábamos, así que no me arriesgaría a que ese humano intentara algo extraño con nosotros, sin embargo a diferencia de todas las personas con las que nos topamos el no nos miro con asco, miedo u odio, sonrió de manera dulce y tranquila como un padre a un hijo, nos extendió su mano y nos prometió protección, techo y comida, se lo que piensan solo un tonto accedería ante tal proposición de un extraño, sin embargo para mí no representaba ningún peligro por lo que accedí ,el señor kirkland, tenía una afición hacia lo místico y oscuro y un gran amor a la herbolaria, siempre nos hablaba de su vida en la ciudad y su familia, fueron los mejores años de mi vida, el señor kirkland siempre fue muy cariñoso con nosotros, aun a pesar de que se entero de nuestro secreto no nos dio la espalda, es mas parecía fascinado siempre preguntando sobre nuestros hábitos y costumbres, en mi primera luna llena al cumplir mi treceavo año experimente la transformación de hombre a lobo, mateo se asusto pero no se alejo de mi lado cuando me miro, el señor kirkland cayó al suelo de la impresión, tanto mateo como yo nos asustamos creímos que había sufrido un ataque, solo unas horas después despertó y aun un poco sorprendido se acerco y acaricio mi peluda cabeza.

_-todo estará bien…no tengas miedo…yo les voy a proteger-_

Después de aquello el señor kirkland trajo a un amigo de confianza a la hacienda, el profesor Germania Beilshmidt , cuando le vimos un rayo de esperanza creció en nuestro interior al parecer no estábamos totalmente solos, su olor le delataba, un lobo alfa.

El profesor Germania era perfeccionista, salvaje y en ocasiones áspero, tenía a su cuidado sus dos nietos el primero Gilbert un caso "especial" ya que a pesar de los castigos y reprimendas de su abuelo no se doblegaba siempre curioso ante algunos de los artefactos raros que traía el señor kirkland para el museo, mientras que su hermano menor Ludwig a pesar de no ser lobo no temía al desafiar a su hermano sabiendo que era un lobo alfa, siempre acataba al pie de la letra todo lo que se le decía.

Con el tiempo comencé una amistad con Gilbert en la que siempre terminábamos en el suelo llenos de golpes y raspones y tal vez algunas marcas de mordidas, Ludwig en una esquina armado con un bote de agua helada gritándonos que nos calmáramos, el profesor Germania decía que estaba bien esa clase de comportamiento.

_-necesitan tener experiencia para cuando tengan que enfrentar una pelea verdadera de dominancia o territorio- decía_

Claro que después éramos llevados completamente mojados al rincón de la habitación por el profesor, Matti sin embargo no se escapaba de nuestra educación espartana, aunque con un poco mas de paciencia y suavidad le mostraba como hacer un buen nido, los cuidados que debía tener durante sus celos, normas que debía seguir dentro de la manada, clases de etiqueta, cocina, bordado y música, esto último lo practicaba con Gilbert que terminaba estampando el violín contra el suelo, mientras gritaba eufórico "aplaudan al grandioso yo, por su grandiosa presentación".

Cuando el señor kirkland volvía a la ciudad, me escapaba con Gilbert y juntos tramábamos bromas a los turistas que pasaban cerca de los caminos o visitábamos a Roderich un aristócrata geniudo que no se separaba de un piano viejo de su familia, siempre termina peleando con Gilbert por cualquier tontería, a la edad de 17 comenzamos a trabajar en las tierras de la familia kirkland, Matti ayudaba en la contaduría de lo que se cosechaba y almacenaba, Ludwig y yo ayudábamos en la maquinaria utilizada en los cultivos, Gilbert, se negó hacer un trabajo "tan poco grandioso" y se unió en la armada cuando cumplió los 18, jamás olvidare el momento en que el profesor Germania tomo a Gilbert en un abrazo y le pidió que se cuidara, el pobre albino entro en pánico, comenzó a reír nervioso y después grito como histérico mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y temblaba aterrado mientras repetía "es un sueño, no, tiene que ser una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla". Finalmente entro en razón cuando el profesor le golpeo en la cabeza, Ludwig le pidió, no, le rogo que se comportara y Matti, a decir verdad, dos cosas pasaron cuando Matti se despidió, en primer lugar le abrazo , nada fuera de lo normal hasta el momento yo lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero todo cambio cuando Gilbert lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso, es ahí cuando lo segundo paso, yo sobre el albino gritándole histérico que se alejara de mi hermano o le rompería el cuello, un Ludwig con su fiel bote de agua helada y un apenado y nervioso Matthew que intentaba en vano detenernos, no fue hasta que el profesor declarara una pelea de dominancia por la mano de Matt cuando Gilbert regresara, como soy muy maduro acepte después de darle un puñetazo en el rostro mientras le gritaba que más le valía regresar.

Desde aquello han pasado dos años, he seguido mi entrenamiento como alfa con el profesor Germania y atiendo los cultivos con Ludwig, Matt se ha llevado muy bien con todos en el pueblo, aunque a un tengo que protegerlo de algunos matones y borrachos que lo confunden con una mujer.

Últimamente algo extraño me ha estado pasando, a pesar de que por mi línea de sangre pura puedo transformarme a voluntad a excepción de cuando hay luna llena, he experimentado una extraña manía por sangre fresca y carne cruda con mayor frecuencia durante ciertas noches, sin mencionar la constante necesidad de aparearme. No he dicho nada a nadie tal vez solo se trate de algo pasajero O al menos eso pensaba. En la madrugada del 2 de febrero el señor kirkland llego con un par de semillas de menta y calabaza, solo se quedaría tres días, solo venia por un cargamento nuevo de la herbolaria que manejaba uno de sus hijos, fue un día como cualquier otro, hablamos durante horas sobre sus viajes, comimos, bebimos y nos recostamos en una de las bancas del pequeño jardín. Matti cayó dormido al instante, no soportaba el alcohol. Platicamos sobre el pasado y el presente un poco sobre el futuro y llegamos a tal punto en el que ya no había nada que contar. Fue cuando el señor kirkland me mostro unas fotografías que guardaba en su cartera, en la primera estaba su esposa, piel blanca pálida, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azul fuerte, en la segunda aparecía un hombre de tal vez 28 años cabello rojo como su padre y ojos del mismo color y cejas gruesas y toscas se veía como alguien de carácter fuerte y temperamental, en la tercera aparecía una chica de 27 cabello en dos coletas rubio como el de su madre y ojos esmeraldas tenía una figura bonita y tenía una mirada tierna, en la cuarta aparecían dos chicos muy similares debían de tratarse de los gemelos que se encargaban de la herbolaria, ambos tenían una mirada entre verde agua y azul, el de la izquierda tenía el cabello castaño y el de la derecha similar al de su hermano pero más oscuro ambos poseían cejas gruesas pero en menor medida que las del señor kirkland aparentaban no menos de 26 años. Finalmente en la quinta fotografía aparecía un joven de gruesas cejas, cabello rubio oscuro y un poco revuelto, figura esbelta, en sus labios carnosos una ligera sonrisa, le habían tomado la fotografía en lo que parecía una biblioteca, en su regazo un libro de pasta gruesa, su edad tal vez entre 23 o 24 años, mi ritmo cardiaco se disparo, sentía calor en mis mejillas y no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos, y su cuerpo algo en el me resultaba excitante, me sentía un poco acalorado, mis pantalones comenzaban a apretarme, una imagen perturbo mi mente donde aquel chico se encontraba debajo de mi, sudoroso y agitado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas gimiendo y rogando por tener mi miembro dentro, el señor kirkland no pareció darse cuenta y di gracias por ello, qué pensaría si supiera que acababa de fantasear con su hijo menor poniéndome cachondo, lo más seguro es que me echará a patadas.

-_es Arthur, en unos meses terminara su licenciatura en literatura- dijo con orgullo._

_-¿no le molesta?- tenía entendido que el seria el dueño de la hacienda en un futuro_

_-Arthur decidió escoger su propio camino, soy su padre mi deber es guiarlo y aconsejarlo, no puedo dictaminar mis deseos sobre el… si él me necesita ahí estaré al igual que con sus hermanos, somos familia después de todo.-rio cansadamente_

Familia, una picazón en mi pecho trajo algunos recuerdos no muy agradables a mi memoria, el señor kirkland llevo su mano a mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos, una sensación cálida me inundo. Estuvimos en silencio un rato mas, finalmente Matti despertó un poco confundido, me levante y lo tome en mis brazos automáticamente se acomodo y volvió a dormir, di las buenas noches al señor kirkland y me retire.

Cuando me encontraba en mi habitación, aquellos impulsos de las ultimas semanas se volvieron más fuertes, comencé a marearme, mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más caliente, sentía mis músculos contraerse, el aire era pesado y sofocante, me levante y mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo alado de mi armario, estaba transformándome, pero no era luna llena para transformarme involuntariamente, además era una transformación demasiado intensa jamás la había experimentado, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Mi mente se comenzó a nublar, trate de acercarme a la salida pero no pude, lo último que recuerdo es una oscuridad profunda, la voz del señor kirkland gritando y un olor penetrante a sangre fresca.

* * *

hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios Myobi, It´s Easy,

mmm me gusta la idea de romano jejej

espero les haya gustado el fic, jojojojo los dejare en ascuas ¿realmente fue Alfred quien asesino al padre de Arthur?

chao


	3. ser presa

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que salimos de la ciudad, mi madre había estado admirando nostálgicamente el paisaje, intente hablar con ella pero lo único que recibía eran respuestas cortas y vacías, después de varios intentos fallidos decidí rendirme, tome mi libro favorito y decidí leer un poco. Hace algunos meses llego un telegrama, que decía que se necesitaba la presencia de uno de los familiares de Óscar Kirkland, mi padre, había sido victima de un ataque de lobos y lamentablemente falleció. Una muerte injusta para alguien que no la merecía, mi madre fue la mas afectada, su animo y salud había decaído de golpe, en una ocasión intento suicidarse con belladona, gracias a dios Scott había llegado a tiempo y habían logrado atenderla, después de aquello tuvimos que vigilarla prácticamente las 24 horas, siempre se ocultada en el armario de mi padre abrazando alguno de sus sacos llorando desgarradoramente, sus lamentos hacían eco por toda la casa.

Que hermoso es amar de esa forma a pesar de tantos años, un amor tan puro y apasionado que te haga desfallecer con una sola mirada, te encienda con una caricia y un beso te robe el alma, siento tanta envidia y celos, porque se que es algo que jamás podre tener ni sentir.

-Arthur…gracias por acompañarme…se que esto es difícil-

-no te preocupes mama, a decir verdad no entiendo porque quieres recuperarte en…bueno yo…en Riverblood…-esto era incomodo- ¿no hubieras preferido otro lugar?

-este es el único lugar donde me siento tranquila…aquí conocí a tu padre-

-te estas haciendo daño a ti misma y lo sabes ¿cierto?-

-el olvidar seria una falta a su memoria, quiero mantener cada uno de mis recuerdos con el, eso es mas que suficiente para hacerme feliz…y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en el lugar donde todo empezó-

No hablamos mas durante todo el camino, no se en que momento me quede dormido, solo sentí el pequeño toque de mi madre mientras intentaba despertarme.

-Arthur, despierta ya llegamos.-

Estaba atardeciendo cuando baje del coche con mi madre, algunas personas comenzaron a bajar el equipaje, nunca había estado ahí, la casa era enorme, tenía un toque barroco, una fuente con algunos querubines en el medio. Un joven de cabello rubio claro con un singular mechón y ojos de un azul intenso se planto frente a mi, vestía una camiseta corta sencilla manchada con un poco de aceite, pantalones un poco anchos, usaba gafas de montura cuadrada que lo hacían ver maduro y atractivo, tenia muy buen físico, espalda ancha, los músculos se marcaban perfectamente con la camiseta ligeramente abierta, nuestras miradas chocaron y una corriente eléctrica paso por mi columna, sentí mi cuerpo temblar, los cabellos se me pusieron de punta, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, el corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentiría que me daría un ataque, mis mejillas ardían y mis manos sudaban, dios santo era tan atractivo y sexi. Desvié la mirada avergonzado y me reproche mentalmente por pensar de esa manera.

-A-ah-…mi nombre es Alfred F Jones, Disculpen mi aspecto, los esperábamos al anochecer.- su voz era grave y sensual, solo hizo que me estremeciera.

-mucho gusto Alfred, soy Ángela Kirkland…el es mi hijo Arthur.-

-encantado de conocerla señora, un gusto conocerlo Arthur, su padre me ha hablado mucho de usted- dijo con una gran sonrisa.-por favor síganme mi hermano Mateo les acompañara a sus habitaciones.

Al entrar ala casa me sentí dentro del museo de mi padre, donde miraras había todo tipo de muebles antiguos, algunos retratos de siglos pasados, figurillas de todo tipo, en su mayoría con formas de lo que parecían lobos.

-si me disculpan iré por mi hermano- se fue un poco apresurado por uno de los pasillos, parecía nervioso

-es guapo no ¿crees?-

-supongo-desvié la mirada nervioso

-parece que la vida en el campo le ha hecho bien-

-¡Mom!- regañe, sabia a donde quería llegar y no la dejaría

-solo digo lo que veo…dime ¿te gusta?-

- P-pero lo acabo de conocer-

-¿y?

-suficiente no quiero saber mas-

-pero cariño…yo se que aquello no resulto como se esperaba…aquel chico no te merecía, tal vez estando aquí puedas encontrar a algui..-

-Basta, no te atrevas a decirlo, he decidido concentrarme en lo único que amo y eso es la literatura, no insistas más con esto-

-ahhh…de acuerdo-

Un incomodo silencio permaneció en la habitación, solo se rompió cuando un chico muy parecido a Alfred entro, alto, de pelo rubio muy claro a media melena de ojos azules y un pelito que le cae suelto, haciendo bucles, hacia delante. Llevaba gafas parecidas a las d Alfred. Mi madre le sonrió y saludo.

-mucho gusto tu debes ser mateo

-U-mm…mi nombre es Matthew –

-¡oh! lo siento-

-N-no importa estoy acostumbrado- sonrió tímido

Si que eran de personalidad diferente. Matthew, nos llevo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, también nos anuncio de la cena en unos minutos, puse seguro en mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, los últimos rayos se filtraban por las amplias ventanas, mire el techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado. La muerte de mi padre, la infidelidad de quien creía que me amaba, la repentina depresión de mi madre, Scott que parecía de un humor insoportable estos últimos días, respire hondo y trate de olvidar momentáneamente mis preocupaciones, me acerque a mis maletas y comencé a desempacar.

Durante la cena me entere que tanto Alfred como Matthew habían sido recogidos por mi padre, criados y educados como sus hijos, mi madre esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante ese hecho, también conocí al profesor Germania Beilshmidt, un hombre de carácter áspero y serio, y su nieto Ludwig que era su vivo retrato, Alfred, Ludwig y Matthew trabajaban en la hacienda, los dos primeros con las maquinarias que se usaban en el campo y de algunos otros trabajos pesados, Matthew era el administrador. El profesor Beilshmidt se encargaba de la educación de los tres y también de los hijos de los que trabajaban en la hacienda. Cuando la cena termino, me desvié del camino a mi habitación, quería despejarme un poco, recorrí el largo pasillo alado del pequeño jardín, la noche era preciosa, daba a los rosales un toque angelical, estaba por retirarme cuando sentí como tomaban mi brazo bruscamente y estampaban mi cuerpo contra la pared, mi mejilla dolía por la presión que hacia con la fría pared, intente moverme o hablar para pedir ayuda pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca en su lugar gemí sonoramente cuando su cuerpo comenzó a presionarse con el mío, sentía su respiración pesada en mi cuello, un escalofrió bajo por mi espalda y termino en mi miembro, las piernas me temblaban no por miedo si no por excitación, comencé a respirar rápidamente, había algo en el aire que me resultaba sofocante y caliente , su lengua comenzó a trazar una línea desde mi cuello asta detrás de mi oreja , una oleada de placer recorrió mi cuerpo e instintivamente levante mis caderas sintiendo su duro y caliente miembro en mi trasero, pareció gustarle porque comenzó a frotarse contra mi mientras succionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi mente se comenzó a nublar, su mano bajo por mis caderas asta llegar a mi entrepierna, jadee cuando sentí su mano rozar mi miembro.

-¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!-

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soy mala, muy mala, jojojojo

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

¿Quién fue el infiel que dejo a nuestro cejón? (creo que tienen una idea XD)

¿Quién es el misterioso atacante?

¿Quién rayos interrumpió tan excitante encuentro?

En el siguiente capitulo aparecen los hermanos Italia. y alguien va a morir. Nos vemos.


	4. Ser juzgado

Cuando me dirigía a mis aposentos decidí dar un paseo cerca del jardín principal, tome asiento un una de las bancas y disfrute de la cálida y refrescante noche, no fue hasta entonces que un aullido proveniente del oeste llamo mi atención, seguido después de un delgado y fino olor a sangre muy familiar, asustado y preocupado subí alas habitaciones de Alfred y Mathew, en el camino me tope con mi nieto Ludwig que me veía confundido, explique lo que ocurría y corrió de inmediato a la habitación de Mathew, cuando llegue para ver si Alfred estaba bien, me encontré con una habitación hecha un caos, ciertamente siempre era un desastre pero en esta ocasión era muy diferente, la cama des tendida, algunas piezas rotas de lo que parecían piezas de porcelana, en el piso habían marcas de garras, jirones de lo que fueron un pantalón y camisa. Salí y en el camino me tope con Ludwig y un asustado Mathew, no di explicaciones solo me dirigí al despacho y tome uno de los fusiles de la gabina, saque algunos dardos tranquilizantes y me marche.

Corrí lo mas que pude siguiendo el olor a sangre y muerte, en mi camino me encontré con los cultivos dañados como si un animal grande hubiera pasado por ahí, pronto llegue a un sendero que conectaba el pueblo y la ciudad, el olor a sangre era cada vez más fuerte, un nuevo aullido se escucho solo que esta vez sonó como un lamento. Creí ver pon un momento un lobo blanco pasar corriendo en dirección contraria. A unos metros alcance distinguir un lobo negro con un franja anillada blanca en su cuello, era Alfred estaba seguro de eso, cuando estuve más cerca me detuve, estaba en shock.

-Alfred…P-pero ¿que has hecho?

-AaauuuhhNooooo-sollozo

El cuerpo de Alfred comenzó a tomar forma humana nuevamente, frente a mis pies estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Oscar Kirkland, había sangre por todos lados, lentamente Alfred tomo el cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Caí sobre mis rodillas tirando el fusil al suelo. Aun sin poder creerlo llevo mi mano a mi cabeza, tenía que pensar claramente, esto era malo muy malo, causaría revuelo y sospechas, tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de esto. Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-Alfred…debemos borrar nuestras huellas

-snif…¿Qué?- he colocado mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros ocultando su desnudez.

-vuelve a la hacienda y en tu camino enciende la cortadora, borra las huellas que dejaste cuando llegaste aquí y date un baño- me veía atónito, confundido tal vez porque no lo había reprendido ni atacado por lo sucedido.

-P-pero y el ¿señor kirkland?

-Está muerto acaso no es evidente, no podemos hacer nada- dije de manera obvia, se quedo quieto triste y abatido, incapaz de comprender mi frialdad.-que estas esperando obedece y no dejes que te vean

Se levanto dejando el cuerpo de Kirkland en el suelo y se marcho, cuando ya no escuche sus pasos me dispuse hacer lo siguiente. Con mis garras abrí el cuerpo de kirkland asegurándome de dejar suficientes rasguños en su cuerpo, destace un poco su cuerpo y arranque algunos retazos de su ropa ensangrentada.

-Lo lamento Oscar…- me deshice de mi ropa y me transforme, con mi hocico tome algunos retazos de la ropa y carne y corrí al norte procurando dejar en el camino un rastro obvio.

Tres vueltas realice en ir y venir por el mismo camino, tenía que asegurarme que no buscaran cerca de la hacienda, cuando termine, deje varias huellas cerca del cuerpo dando entender que habían sido varios los que atacaron, me transforme y vestí, tome mi fusil, pedí perdón por lo que hice a mi buen amigo nuevamente y retire.

Cuando llegue a la hacienda estaba comenzando amanecer, la casa aun estaba en silencio y solo el sonar de mis botas se escuchaba por el pasillo, deje nuevamente el fusil y los dardos en su lugar, me dirigí a la habitación de Alfred, teníamos que hablar. Toque a su puerta.

-vete Matt…no estoy de humor

-Soy Beilshmidt

Después de unos minutos se oyó un clic en el cerrojo y entre, toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, las ventanas cerradas y cubiertas por las cortinas impidiendo el paso de los primeros rayos del sol. Sentado en el borde de su cama aun sollozando y cubriendo con sus manos sus oídos estaba Alfred, vestía pantalones flojos su pecho desnudo y alrededor de su cuello una toalla, me acerque y tome una de las sillas de su escritorio, la coloque frente a el y tome asiento en ella, lleve mis manos a las suyas y serio pregunte.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-N-no lose…cuando llegue a mi habitación comencé a transformarme…no se en que momento llegue ahí…solo-hizo una pausa tratando de recordar-…escuche la voz del señor kirkland…

-¿y que paso después?

-no se…recuerdo su voz y sangre…un olor muy fuerte a sangre

-¿puedes recordar algo mas?

-solo recuerdo sentir mucha furia y después fue como si despertara de un sueño, pero…el señor kirkland estaba muerto

-Alfred, aquella transformación ¿ya la habías experimentado antes?

-No…pero…

-¿pero?

-estuve hace unas semanas experimentando algunas tendencias muy frecuentes a comer carne cruda, beber sangre, pierdo la calma en algunas ocasiones y bueno…aparearme-murmuro tímido

-a eso se le llama frustración sexual…eres un lobo alfa joven, no posees una pareja potencial es normal que tengas algunos desequilibrios alimentarios, hormonales o emocionales como cualquier adolescente, siendo lobo esto se intensifica en gran medida, por eso se debe tener mayor cuidado ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-no le tome importancia- su semblante se oscureció- debí haberlo dicho…tal vez esto no hubiera sucedido-comenzó a sollozar de nuevo- soy un monstruo

-no lo eres

-¡ES QUE ACASO NO LO VIO, ASESINE AL UNICO HOMBRE QUE SE HA PORTADO COMO UN PADRE PARA MI Y PARA MATT!-se levanto bruscamente, golpeo el escritorio tratando de liberar su enojo

-Yo no creo que lo hayas hecho

-¿a no?-dijo con sarcasmo

-cuando te diste cuenta de donde estabas ¿había alguien mas?- el pareció meditarlo

-recuerdo haber visto algo blanco moverse pero no supe identificarlo

Entonces tal vez aquel lobo que vi en el sendero tenía que ver. Las campanas de alerta comenzaron a sonar, pasos rápidos se escucharon y Ludwig entro asustado ala habitación

-Ya lo encontraron- exclamo cansado y asustado

Tal y como planee encontraron al señor kirkland la policía dedujo que un animal le había atacado. Mande un telegrama a la familia informando lo sucedido, al día siguiente un joven muy parecido a mi buen amigo se planto en la puerta furico. Intente calmarlo, Alfred estuvo encerrado en su habitación las siguientes semanas, su hermano intento hablar con el pero se negaba, incluso cuando hubo luna llena se quedo encerrado sin tener algún tipo de comunicación con alguien mas que su soledad. Ludwig arto de su comportamiento abrió la puerta a la fuerza y con ayuda de Matthew trataron de reanimarlo, pareció funcionar después de un tiempo volvió a su humor pesado, soy viejo pero no tonto detrás de esas risas había lamentos y detrás de aquellos ojos azules había una gran culpa y tristeza.

Un viejo amigo de mi anterior manada llego con sus dos nietos, Roma Vargas un juez de la ciudad había sido transferido al juzgado del pueblo y ya que su hija había muerto durante el parto decidió traer consigo a sus pequeños "tesoros" como el los llamaba. Aunque eran gemelos sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, el mayor Lovino un lobo beta de pelo castaño, más oscuro que su hermano menor, ojos de color miel, piel tostada y un rulo en el lado derecho de su cabeza sobresaliendo de su flequillo, suele portarse como macho y valiente, pero en el fondo es igual de cobarde y llorón que su hermano, aunque cuando intentan molestar a su hermano se porta de manera sobreprotectora. El menor Feliciano un lobo omega cabello corto marrón y ojos miel (que generalmente tiene cerrados). Tiene un rulo a la izquierda de su cabeza piel un poco más clara que la de su hermano, de carácter vital y alegre, aunque un poco llorón e irresponsable. ciertamente este era mas parecido a roma, aun no entiendo como llego a ser juez con su personalidad y gran ego.

Cuando llegaron fui a visitarlos en compañía de Ludwig, Roma se lanzo sobre en cuanto me vio, fastidiado y avergonzado le di un golpe en el estomago y me lo saque de encima mientras le repetía por millonésima vez la importancia del espacio personal, en cuanto Feliciano le vio a Ludwig le cogió cierto cariño especial, de inmediato el mayor intento separarlos.

-estúpido fratello, suelta al macho patatas

-vee~ soy Feliciano, pero puedes llamarme Feli dime ¿te gusta la pasta? – se a colgado del hombro de Ludwig y lo ha arrastrado por otra habitación

-u-umm

-adonde diablos lo llevas esa no es la cocina –ha corrido detrás de ellos

Algunos hábitos se heredan al parecer, Roma y yo los dejamos jugar y nos encerramos en su despacho, platicamos un poco sobre el tiempo separados, como siempre roma hablaba sobre sus ex esposas alegando que no entendía el porque lo abandonaban cuando lo veían entrar con alguna "amiga" a su casa. Pronto cambiamos el tema siendo la muerte de kirkland el centro de atención, sabia que lo que venia tras ello sería algo muy fuerte, podríamos correr el riesgo de quedar expuestos

-¿ya te has comunicado con la familia?

-no…solo intercambie algunas palabras con el hijo mayor el día después del incidente.

-¿saben lo del testamento?

-imagino que aun no, ya ha pasado un tiempo y ninguno de los familiares se ha parado en la hacienda

-me es extrañó…cuando se realiza una lectura de testamento se suele citar aquellos que están posiblemente incluidos.

-eso lose…es por eso que estoy preocupado

-tengo un amigo en la ciudad…pediré que investigue un poco-dijo serio- hora mi buen amigo... ¿quieres un trago?-dijo feliz mientras habría una de sus vitrinas- ohh bendito sea el vino

Después de seguir hablando del testamento y sobre mis sospechas de que Alfred era inocente, me retire en compañía de Ludwig, parecía un poco avergonzado y feliz. Al llegar Matthew me entrego una carta avisando que tanto la señora kirkland como su hijo menor Arthur, llegarían en tres días.

-ahhh- suspire- lo que me faltaba

Cuando avise a los hermanos Jones y Ludwig de que debíamos preparar todo para su llegada, Alfred fue el primero en levantarse y ponerse en marcha, se ofreció para arreglar la habitación de Arthur lo cual me sorprendió ya que el no era capaz de mantener ni siquiera la suya presentable, pero le di el gusto de hacerlo. Esa misma tarde recibí otra carta de Gilbert y fue lo único que durante todo el día me animo, terminaría su servicio militar en un mes.

Cuando la señora kirkland y su hijo llegaron el lugar empezó a tomar un poco de vida, durante la cena todo fue un poco ameno, la señora kirkland se sorprendió cuando supo de mi presencia del lugar, parecía mas tranquila y feliz, seguía siendo una mujer de un carácter dulce y alegre. Su hijo era otro asunto, no despego su mirada de Alfred que tampoco hacia por disimular, era alguien tranquilo, reservado, carácter un poco explosivo pero podía ver una gentileza y gracia parecida a la de su madre, nada parecido a su hermano pelirrojo. Cuando la cena termino acompañe a sus aposentos a la señora kirkland.

-me alegro de que esté aquí Profesor Germania…mi esposo tenia un gran respeto y cariño hacia ti…aquellos chicos tienen mucha suerte de tenerte ahora que mi esposo no esta- su sonrisa desapareció

-no deje que eso le haga débil…debe ser fuerte para sus hijos-

-tiene razón, gracias- susurro gentil

-a decir verdad me sorprendió un poco su llegada

-¿porque?

-bueno supongo que ya se leyó el testamento de Oscar, me perturbo un poco el como reaccionarían sus hijos sobre el cambio que se hizo- la señora kirkland se detuvo en seco y me miro seria

-¿a que se refiere?… ¿Qué cambio?- Su confusión solo confirmo mis sospechas, el testamento había sido cambiado. Di media vuelta y me retire dejando aun un poco perturbada a la señora kirkland. Necesitaba pensar claramente, un sonido proveniente cerca del jardín me alerto, ¿intrusos?, me dirigí a paso veloz pero al llegar sentí desmayarme de la impresión, al otro lado del corredor, estaba ni más ni menos que Alfred, tenia acorralado a Arthur, ambos disfrutando de una buena faena, trate de sonar en forma de pregunta pero termino como afirmación.

-¡QUIEN ESTA AHI!

Alfred fue el primero en reaccionar y mirar en mi dirección, sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso, tenía la respiración acelerada y me miraba molesto, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ya que de inmediato pude oler como su excitación cambiaba a una inmensa vergüenza, soltó a su presa y se marcho corriendo. Me acerque a Arthur, estaba igual de avergonzado y nervioso, tartamudeo algo y después se retiro.

-vaya jóvenes de ahora

En busca de un poco de tranquilidad y respuestas camine sin rumbo tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, seguí caminando pensativo hasta llegar al mismo sendero donde encontré a Oscar muerto, no había rastros de sangre ni nada que indicara que hubo un asesinato ahí, sin embargo el olor aun era presente. Un aullido cercano me alarmo, era agudo y suave, se repetía una y otra vez, era evidente que intentaba llamar a alguien. Seguí el llamado y llegue a una parte donde los arboles eran angostos y la vegetación abundante, no fue asta que un nuevo aullido me revelo la posición de una loba omega de pelo plateado y mirada azul. En cuanto me vio retrocedió asustada, intentaba mostrarse feroz pero era en vano, cojeaba de una de sus patas traseras y por la cantidad de sangre se trataba de una herida grave, tal vez algún cazador la había encontrado. Algo en mi hizo clic y recordé haber visto aquel lobo el día de la muerte de Oscar. ¿tal vez ella sabría lo que paso ese día?

-Tranquila no pienso hacerte daño-mientras mas me acercaba ella retrocedía, estaba enojada

Durante toda mi vida jamás e actuado sin pensar, siempre he sido calculador mas sin embargo tal vez en ese momento la voz de algunos de los pueblerinos y la luz de la antorchas fue lo que me empujo ha olvidar todo raciocinio o tal vez fue el olor a miedo de la loba de ser encontrada y mi instinto alfa de querer proteger un omega que me impulso a tratar de cargar a la asustada criatura, no se la verdadera razón pero si tan solo no hubiera olvidado tomar en cuenta que las personas a unos metros armadas no eran el único peligro, entonces tal vez no estaría en el suelo desangrándome mientras todo en mi se apagaba lentamente.

-no debe tocar a alas hermanas de Ivan _KolKolKol_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No odien a Ivan, no es malo.

Muy bien soy muy feliz por sus comentarios, y solo por eso, he hecho el capitulo mas largo, prometo un poco de Feliciano pervertido y no matare a nadie para el próximo capitulo. (Ámenme xD). También verán a Roma en su faceta enojado por la muerte de Germania, aparece china (el será lobo jojojo). Oh casi lo olvidaba scott aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo.

Pienso actualizar los miércoles o jueves, ya que son los días un poco menos cargados. No olviden dejar comentarios, criticas, chistes o vivencias de su vida (ok eso no). Y si ven algún error avísenme, soy humana (por desgracia ¬.¬)

Nos vemos.

Ahora si agradecimientos:

**MyobiXHitachiin:** acertaste a todas menos en la de romano jejej, no me había dado cuento de que había puesto mateo, supongo que se autocorrigió solo, jejej pero me gusto la idea. Jejej grax

**ilyy-san:** bienvenida y espero te guste el fic, aun no me decido en dejar como culpable a Alfred

**It's Easy:** a mi tampoco me gusta dejar como malo a Francis, poro tras su infidelidad hay una gran razón (que explicare mas adelante xD).

**Yuukii Kirkland:** tu comentario me hizo reír, umm como dije aun no me decido, así que mientras agregare a la lista más sospechosos jejej

**Mane:** si habrá spamano, ero eso será cuando llegue Gilbert

**CatGirl:** a mi también me fascina el omega verse ^o^, pero no hay muchos en español -_- así que dije mmm ¿Por qué no hacer uno? Y wuaala. Grax por avisarme de la gramática, pienso corregirlo el jueves.

**Fenixdelviento:** grax por tu comentario, siii Alfred se quiere devorar a iggy, es sexy a su manera jeej


	5. ser conciente

Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación, en cuanto la abrí coloque el seguro y me arroje a mi mullida y esponjosa cama, el corazón me latía sin control, la cara me ardía y mi cuerpo clamaba por atención, de no ser por el profesor Germania no se que hubiera pasado, aun puedo sentir aquel cuerpo contra el mío y aquella picazón en mi trasero por la fricción, con lo volver a recordarlo provoca que me encienda más de lo que ya estoy, mi erección duele, llevo mi mano a ella. Dios si que había sido intenso, aun puedo sentir su respiración caliente en mi cuello, su lengua recorriendo mi cuello, y aquel gruñido tan excitante que dio cuando nos encontraron, comienzo a masajear con ritmo, como me hubiera gustado que nadie hubiera llegado, jamás me había sentido de aquella forma, hundí mi rostro en las almohadas tratando de silenciar un poco mis gemidos, estaba tan cerca, mis caderas embestían ligeramente contra el colchón.

-uhg…D-demonios…hag…

Arque la espalda cuando alcance la liberación, había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, en cuanto mi respiración se normalizaba me di cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era el hecho de haberme excitado por un pervertido, ¿tan desesperado estaba? ¿Acaso el pervertido era yo al reaccionar de esa manera?

Me levante de la cama y me deshice de mi ropa, entre al baño contiguo a mi cuarto y decidí tomar una ducha. Cuando estaba por meterme a la cama a dormir, las campanas comenzaron a tocar de manera estrepitosa, abrí una de mis ventanas y grite a uno de los trabajadores que pasaba corriendo.

-Hey tu, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-hemos encontrado al profesor Germania muerto en el bosque

-¿E-el p-profesor?-tartamudee de la impresión

No perdí el tiempo y me vestí de manera rápida, en cuanto llegue a la recepción me encontré con mi madre aun con bata de dormir, que tomaba del brazo asustada a Matthew.

-Arthur dicen que fueron los mismos lobos que atacaron a tu padre.-dijo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas pálidas

En el acto se soltó del brazo de Matthew y se arrojo a mi pecho. Pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo y pronto vi a Alfred vestido con un pantalón café con tirantes, camisa blanca ligeramente abierta del pecho, botas y chaqueta negra, detrás de él venia Ludwig con pantalón verde oscuro, camiseta blanca a rayas y chaqueta azul marino, ambos traían armas. Pasaron a un lado de nosotros, el rubio ni siquiera volteo a verme, se detuvo en seco frente a su hermano.

-Matt si algo ocurre huye con el clan Vargas, has entendido- dijo de manera ruda y áspera. Haciendo temblar al rubio menor-Matti no dudes en correr, pase lo que pase no dejes que te encuentren ¿de acuerdo?- le besa en la frente y desaparece tras la puerta

Sentí un dolor en el pecho tras aquella escena, me sentía solo e ignorado, ¿pero que rayos estoy pensando? solo lo conozco de un día no era posible que sintiera celos por alguien a quien prácticamente desconozco. Ludwig se acerco a mi madre y nos pidió que nos quedáramos dentro de la hacienda asta que todo se aclarase.

No dormí en toda la noche, me encontraba en mi habitación sentado en la silla de mi escritorio cansando y preocupado, una de las criadas había entrado con una taza de té y poco después se retiro, lleve a mis labios la hermosa taza de porcelana y tome un trago, tenia un sabor esquicito, Manzanilla, dulce y tranquilizante, aleje mi vista de la ventana y me concentre en el interior de mi habitación, era relajante y acogedora, los muebles eran rústicos y con un aire de paz, tenían algunos detalles en los bordes, la cama tipo matrimonial con dosel rojo dando un toque intimo y llamativo, también había un estante repleto de libros.

-TRAIGAN AGUA Y VENDAS -

Era la voz de Alfred, casi derramo el te en mi regazo cuando le oí, me acerque ala ventana y vi como Alfred bajaba de una carreta a Ludwig que parecía herido, Salí de mi habitación apresurado. Cuando llegue al recibidor Alfred intentaba caminar con un casi inconsciente Ludwig, tenía rasguños por todas partes, había sangre escurriendo por su hombro izquierdo y tenia una herida un poco profunda en el costado.

-damning ¿qué diablos ah pasado?

-….-

Su silencio me hizo perder mis estribos, pero fui callado cuando Alfred me miro directo a los ojos tratando de decirme algo, luego paso su mirada a Ludwig que parecía ido. Matthew llego con algunas vendas y alcohol, llevaron al rubio herido a su habitación, el cual fue atendido en un principio por Alfred, después llego uno de los médicos del pueblo y se encargo de lo demás.

En cuanto vi salir a Alfred le seguí y una vez solos le volví a interrogar. Me miro de manera cansada y ¿avergonzada?, pero finamente me explico lo que paso. Cuando ellos llegaron al bosque el profesor Germania ya había sido envuelto en una manta y subido a una carreta, algunas personas del pueblo habían intentado detener la hemorragia pero había sido en vano, Ludwig perdió la cabeza debido a esto y huyo al interior del bosque, para buscar al causante, Alfred le siguió y trato de calmarlo, pero fueron atacados por lobos. Sentía que dentro de su explicación había algo que faltaba y no quería decirme. De repente Alfred se mareo y por poco cae al suelo, le había sujetado a tiempo, lleve mi mano a su espalda y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, mi mano se sentía tibia y húmeda, me horrorice cuando vi que se trataba de sangre. Lo lleve a mi habitación que era la más cercana y lo recosté en mi cama, tome del pequeño botiquín de mi cajón algunas vendas y desinfectantes, abrí su chaqueta y ahogue un gemido de terror, su camisa estaba rasgada y había una gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su estomago, tenía una herida profunda. Trate de hacer presión para detener un poco el sangrado.

-shh tranquilo, no es algo grave- su mano acaricia mi mejilla, al parecer estaba llorando.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Que no es grave? Estas herido, acaso no ves tú estado, ¿eres estúpido o qué?- dije enojado

Mi comentario pareció enojarlo por un momento pero su mirada cambio a una dulce y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

-gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Me sonroje y voltee la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fueran esos atrayentes y profundos ojos azules. Retire mis manos de la herida, al menos el sangrado se había detenido, tome una aguja e hilo y cosí la herida, no era que fuera un experto cosiendo este tipo de heridas ni nada por el estilo pero sabia tejer muy bien lo cual era muy parecido ¿no?. Cuando termine limpie la herida y coloque un poco de yodo para evitar alguna infección, finalmente lo ayude a levantarse y lo vende.

-Listo, creo que con esto será suficiente- dije dando una palmadita en su hombro, el solo reviso el vendaje y se cubrió con su chaqueta.

-muchas gracias Arti-me dijo mientras sonreía de manera tierna

-M-mi nombre es Arthur, no Arti-dije un poco molesto por el apodo

-lose, pero Arti es más corto y lindo

-¿pero quién diablos te crees para ponerme apodos?

-tu amigo

-¿Q-qué?

-me ayudaste con mi herida a pesar de que podías haber llamado al doctor que atiende a Ludwig, eso te hace un héroe, pero como el único héroe soy yo, entonces eres mi amigo- dijo mientras reía escandalosamente ante su gran deducción arrogante

No sabía realmente que decir o hacer, reír por su estupidez al llamarse a sí mismo un héroe o avergonzarme por el hecho de que había actuado de manera impulsiva por alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero al ver su sonrisa y aquel brillo en sus ojos me hizo sentir tranquilo, lo malo había pasado. Me levante para dejar todo de nuevo a su lugar pero resbale y por poco golpeo mi cabeza con la esquina de la mesita de noche, unos brazos fuertes rodean mi cintura y me levantan, su respiración roza mi oído y no puedo evitar sentirme como anoche siendo dominado tan salvajemente, volteo avergonzado por recordar aquello, sin embargo al voltear para dar las gracias, nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, mis mejillas ardían y no podía despegar mi mirada de aquellas lagunas azules, la distancia de nuestros rostros es demasiado corta solo debo inclinarme un poco y nuestros labios se rozarían, puedo escuchar el palpitar rápido de Alfred, sus mejillas se han sonrojado y su mirada sorprendida ahora es una de ¿lujuria?, no puedo evitar mirar la forma en cómo su lengua ensaliva sus labios, por un momento creí ver sus caninos afilados mostrarse, intimidándome tal como un depredador a su presa, mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar, y un ligero olor a pino y tierra húmeda inunda mis fosas nasales embriagándome, es tan atrayente que no me eh podido resistir a romper nuestra distancia y besarle, fui correspondido de inmediato, era un beso salvaje y un poco torpe, apasionado pero tímido, aquel ligero agarre en mi cintura ahora es fuerte, he llevado mis brazos a su cuello, masajeo sus cabellos dorados y me dejo llevar por esta danza prohibida, mis pies ya no tocan el suelo, el me ha levantado y recostado sobre la mullida cama, no puedo pensar claramente, me siento atolondrado y confuso, lo único presente en mi mente son sus grandes manos acariciando mis piernas las cuales comienza a separar, no pongo resistencia llevo mis labios a su cuello mordiendo suavemente, una de sus manos se cuela bajo mi camisa y me retuerzo de placer al sentir como sus dedos acarician mis pezones, se ha colocado entre mis piernas y ha comenzado a frotar nuestras pelvis aun con el pantalón puesto, el aire cada vez es más pesado, mis gemidos hacen eco en la habitación, pronto las caricias se vuelven insuficientes.

Toc Toc Toc

La voz de mi madre en el pasillo termina con todo aquel arranque apasionado, Alfred se levanta asustado y avergonzado, toma su chaqueta y sale apresurado disculpándose con mi madre al pasar a su lado. Mientras tanto yo me quedo en la misma posición viendo el techo de mi habitación, sordo de lo que mi madre decía, mis dedos trazando mis labios, aun podía sentir su delicioso sabor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hubo mucha gente en el funeral del profesor Germania, algunos niños dejaban cartas y flores sobre la tumba, el juez del pueblo dejo varios arreglos de distintas flores. Ludwig no dijo una sola palabra durante todo el día, Alfred me miraba intensamente cada vez que creí que yo no lo veía y Matthew no dejaba de derramar lágrimas mientras se aferraba al brazo de su hermano. Por un momento me sentí como si nuevamente estuviera en el funeral de mi padre, con mi madre llorando sobre el pecho de Scott y mi hermana Alice en el mío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.

Ya han pasado seis días desde el funeral y realmente han pasado un montón de cosas en tan pocos tiempo, primero la forma en que el juez del pueblo y Alfred se encerraran para hablar de cosas importantes que a decir verdad parecía mas una disputa debido a los gritos y golpes que se escuchaban, segundo la actitud de Ludwig que se había vuelto muy sospechosa con el nieto del juez, tercera, la carta que envió hace dos días mi madre a Scott, no me dijo de que se trataba lo cual me molestaba en gran medida ya que sentía que nadie quería decirme nada y por ultimo estaban estos celos hacia aquel rubio escandaloso cuando lo veía hablar animadamente con algunas de las sirvientas de la hacienda. Cada vez que nos topábamos nuestras miradas se conectaban por unos segundos antes de desviarse y ambos nos sonrojáramos, desde aquella interrupción por parte de mi madre, bajo mi puerta aparece una flor distinta con una nota, siempre con los mismos mensajes cortos "hola" "buenos días" "Sonríe" en cuanto se lo dije a mi madre se puso a reír como hace tanto no lo hacía y me abrazo contenta, a decir verdad me alegraba la forma en cómo Alfred intentaba cortejarme me enternecía la manera tan dulce e inocente en como trataba de llamar mi atención. Estaba caminando por los corredores del jardín principal, aquel hermoso lugar donde fui atacado por un misterioso hombre, no era estúpido sabia claramente que había sido Alfred quien me sujeto con fuerza y presiono contra la pared aquella noche que llegue.

-muchas gracias Alfred, eres muy amable.

-HAHAHAAHA soy un héroe, ayudar es mi trabajo

-S-sabes esta noche mi compañera de cuarto no va a estar…y bueno…me preguntaba si quisieras…ya sabes hacerme compañía…para no estar sola.

Me escondí tras una de las columnas y escuche atentamente la conversación que se llevaba en el jardín, Alfred cargaba sobre su hombro un costal de lo que parecía carbón y bajo su brazo una canasta con algunos víveres, frente a él estaba una joven de cabello rizado castaño y mirada chocolate. "pero que se creía esa chiquilla para hacer ese tipo de proposiciones", mire de reojo a Alfred esperando su respuesta, el la miraba algo confundido y después volvió a sonreír, mi corazón dolió ante la posibilidad de que el accediera.

-ya entiendo, tienes miedo a la oscuridad y temes dormir sola, HAHAHAAHA no te preocupes te leeré algo para que puedas dormir tranquila.-dijo alegre, esto debía ser una broma, ¿no podía ser tan tonto como para no comprender lo que esa chica había insinuado?

La chica pareció molesta y le arrebato la cesta con víveres, se marcho ofendida y avergonzada, respire tranquilamente cuando vi a Alfred desaparecer por otro pasillo que llevaba al almacén. En cuanto me cerciore de que no hubiera nadie cerca Salí de mi escondite y seguí paseando con una agradable sensación de paz y felicidad. Me encamine a la habitación de Ludwig últimamente al terminar sus labores se encerraba bajo esas cuatro paredes, me pareció ver a alguien charlando con mi madre en el vestíbulo pero no tome importancia, estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de Ludwig cuando escuche una risita provenir de dentro, me acerque con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, me asome un poco y pude ver al fornido rubio sentado en el borde de su cama y en sus piernas el nieto del juez, me quede paralizado de la impresión, "¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ese par?".

-Vee luddy tengo hambre

-¿quieres ir a la cocina por algo de comer?

-vee no…quiero estar otro rato así - Se ha lanzado sobre su cuello mientras sus piernas le envuelven impidiéndole escapar.

-Feliciano no hagas esto…tu abuelo esta…no me gustaría tener más preocupaciones- dijo nervioso mientras intentaba separar al chico que comenzó a lloriquear.- además no debes acercarte demasiado…recuerda que aun estoy en medio de mi transformacion

-vee pero me siento muy solo…luddy- exclamo mientras besaba el mentón del rubio que parecía contenerse, lentamente pareció ceder ante el delgado chico y hundió su rostro en su cuello, di un paso atrás cuando note como sus azules ojos cambiaban a unos de color amarillento y de sus labios sus colmillos crecían.

El sonido de pasos acercándose me alerto, alguien se acercaba, de inmediato me aleje de ahí e intente hacerme el desentendido cuando Mathew apareció en una esquina con una bandeja de galletas.

-buenas tardes Arthur, ¿buscaba a alguien?-dijo calmadamente

-hola Matthew, no…estaba un poco aburrido y quise tomar aire fresco

-¿por los pasillos? No hubiera sido mejor..emm…el jardín?

-si…umm…bueno-tenía que pensar rápido no podía decirle que estaba husmeando-…a decir verdad no conozco del todo los alrededores.

-si es así…porque no viene con mi hermano y conmigo al pueblo, tenemos que ir por algunas cosas, además está cerca y podría visitar la librería – dijo sonriente

-¿la librería?

-sí, el señor kirkland nos dijo que a usted le gustaba mucho la literatura

Algo en mi pecho dolió, ¿mi padre había dicho aquello? a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, las discusiones y palabras hirientes que nos dijimos cuando se entero de mi sexualidad y más cuando supo que no me interesaba hacerme cargo de la hacienda. Me sentí triste y culpable al recordar la última conversación que tuvimos días antes de que falleciera. El había intentado hablar conmigo y yo simplemente le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me odiaba y detestaba en estos momentos, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado tal vez el no estaría ahora 4 metros bajo tierra.

-¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de Matthew me trajo a la realidad, una lágrima había descendido por mi mejilla y eso lo había preocupado.

-si

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto llegamos al pueblo, Alfred me llevo a conocer los alrededores, muchos de los que pasaban saludando al par de hermanos lo hacían con una sonrisa, algunas personas mayores entregaban algunos alimentos y daban su pésame por el profesor, el pueblo era muy hermoso, los techos eran de un color vivaz, las calles estaban decoradas con una especie de mineral blanco que a la luz del día lo hacia parecer blanca nieve y resplandeciente, fuimos al boticario donde conocí a Vash Zwingli que era una especie de psicópata, y un tacaño. Después fuimos al muelle y fue ahí donde comprendí el porque del nombre de aquel lugar, el mar en si era asombros pero eso no era lo grandioso del lugar, bajo el agua se podía ver algo de color rojo aparentando ser sangre.

-en estas épocas las cangrejos llegan de todas partes para reproducirse, es por eso que suelen venir algunos turistas para probar nuestra gastronomía y ver su llegada-dijo Alfred mientras apuntaba a unos cuantos cangrejos que arribaban ala costa.

-cuando éramos niños siempre veníamos para cazar algunos cangrejos- dijo Matthew con un poco de nostalgia

-no cabe duda que es un buen lugar para nacer- dije

-a decir verdad nos hubiera gustado nacer aquí- dijo Matthew un poco triste

-¿de que hablas?

-Matt y yo no nacimos aquí, después de la muerte de nuestros padres llegamos a estas tierras cuando tenía siete años

-espera un momento…estas diciendo que llegaron solos a este pueblo ¿cuando aun eran unos niños? ¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir?

-….-

-Aalfred…- dijo tembloroso matthew

Creo que eh tocado un tema delicado, pero es solo que no puedo creer que hayan sobrevivido solos, debieron haber pasado por mucho para estar ahora frente a mi.

-Matt era lo único que tenia en ese entonces, no podía rendirme y dejarme vencer, soy el alf…el mayor y por lo tanto debo de protegerlo.-dijo serio

No dije más en todo el camino, compramos pescado a un tipo de mirada severa y cabello en punta, después compramos algo de comer con una chica muy simpática que vendía waffles, finalmente entramos a una tienda de telas. Un hombre delgado y cabello negro atado en coleta nos recibió.

-bienvenidos aru

-hola Yao…¿ya esta lo que te encargamos?- dijo un poco incomodo Alfred, Matthew fue el primero en acercarse al mostrador alegre.

-claro aru, solo debo pedirle que se lo pruebe aru

Matthew tomo la caja blanca que ofrecía aquel hombre de acento y vestidura extranjera. Pronto desapareció tras uno de los probadores. El de mirada rasgada me miro curioso.

-¿Quién es la persona que te acompaña Alfred aru?

-oh Sorry, es Arthur Kirkland…arti el es Wan Yao un buen amigo

-mucho gusto aru…siento lo de su padre aru-dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto, me sentí incomodo por esa clase de comportamiento pero le imite

-gracias, el gusto es mío

El sonido de la unos pequeños pasos nos hizo voltear.

-umm…¿como me veo?- dijo Matthew

-muy bien si me permite decirlo aru

-hermoso Matti- dijo de manera nostálgica Alfred

Matthew vestía un traje de color aperlado el saco tenia un acabado en olan aparentando un vestido, el corte de enfrente era profundo, parecía un ángel sin alas, algo en mi hizo clic al reflexionar por su aspecto.

-U-un momento… ¿vas a casarte?- pregunte incrédulo

-por desgracia si-dijo molesto Alfred

-¡Alfred!- regaño Matthew.-Así es, Gilbert regresara pronto de su servicio militar y planeamos tener una ceremonia de unión

Lo que me dijo no debió de tener nada de malo ya que una boda no estaría mal en esos días que parecían mas oscuros que brillantes, sin embargo el hecho en como Matthew anunciaba su boda con un hombre y no un hombre cualquiera sino el nieto de profesor Beilshmidt me dejo sin palabras. Alfred pago por el traje a Yao, pero antes de retirarse tomo de las manos bruscamente al oriental y le miro furioso, compartieron algunas palabras y se miraron entre si, Yao parecía asustado pero no dijo nada solo asintió y bajo su cabeza, después Alfred tomo su cambio y nos marchamos. Mathew caminaba contento con aquella caja blanca entre sus brazos, mientras que Alfred no dejaba de mostrar una expresión de enojo en su rostro, por un momento intente regañarle por su actitud tan agresiva hacia aquel hombre pero había algo que me lo impedía, era como una especie de aura que me decía que debía quedarme callado por primera vez. Nos paramos en la librería, era grande y en el escaparate había una exposición de libros de algunos de mis actores favoritos, entre sin vacilar al lugar y me maraville al ver tan hermosa estructura, el techo tenia diseños estilizados, era amplia y acogedora, había varios estantes repletos de libros mas que librería parecía biblioteca, me sentía en el paraíso, un hombre bajo de cabello corto se acerco y saludo.

-es bueno verlos de nuevo, Alfred-san

-kiku tenia tiempo sin verte

-Lo mismo digo. Mi más sincero pésame por lo del profesor Beilshmidt-san y kirkland-san

-gracias Kiku-dijo amable Matthew

-de hecho hemos traído a alguien que podría serte de grata compañía- Alfred me dio un empujonsito para que me presentara-Arti el es Kiku honda es el encargado de la librería

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland

-un gusto conocerlo Arthur-san, siento lo de su padre, el siempre hablaba de usted

-¿lo hacia?

-por supuesto fue el quien compro la mayor parte de los libros en tu habitación.-dijo Alfred

-el señor kirkland siempre hablaba de usted, decía que había sido el primero en ser capaz de sostenerse sobre sus dos piernas sin flaquear para conseguir lo que quería, el estaba muy orgulloso de usted

-su padre le quería mucho Arthur-san

O través aquel sentimiento de soledad me inundo, una vez mas me sentía incomodo y culpable, parecía mentira el como estas personas hablaban de la forma en como mi padre se enorgullecía de mi a pesar de que cuando nos topábamos frente a frente discutiéramos en todo momento, era como si el padre que conocí fuera otra persona frente a ellos, no sabia bien que decir o responder. Kiku me agrado mucho, era alguien reservado y amable, no era tan escandaloso como Alfred cada vez que habría algún libro de imágenes para niños.

-mira matt, en esta escena el héroe le da una lección al ladrón

-Alfred no hagas tanto ruido

-silencio, soy el héroe y puedo hacer todo el ruido que quiera HAHAHAHAHA

-Alfred-san podría bajar un poco la voz por favor

Si, este es un día como cualquier otro desde que llegue y aun no puedo acostumbrarme, cuando llegamos ala hacienda ya estaba anocheciendo, me divertí mucho alado de aquel par, Matthew entro feliz mientras decía que le mostraría a Kumajiro su traje para su boda.

-¿Quién es kumagirou?

-es un oso de peluche que le regalo mi madre hace mucho tiempo

Estábamos solos, Alfred estaba bajando del coche los víveres que conseguimos del pueblo, no sabia que decir, por un momento quería darle las gracias por los regalos que dejaba bajo la puerta de mi habitación pero me sentía avergonzado y nervioso al recordar nuestro ultimo encuentro pasional, vi como Alfred cargaba sobre su hombro tres costales y una bolsa mediana con algunos cangrejos que compramos en el muelle, sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente bajo sus delgada camisa, los rayos del sol le daban un toque salvaje y sensual, mi respiración se acelero ante tal visión. Inconscientemente me acerque a el lleve mis manos a su pecho sintiendo sus fuertes músculos tras la tela, el dio un respingo ante mi toque pero no retrocedió, en su lugar se inclino un poco acortando nuestra distancia, nuevamente aquel aroma a pino me inundo y se volvió adrenalina en mi cuerpo excitándome, solo unos centímetros mas y nuestros labios se unirían nuevamente.

-¡se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo maldito conejo!

-¡Scott!

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Hasta aquí, siento no haber actualizado el jueves pero me puse un poco malita de la gripe y no me sentía con ánimos de sentarme en la computadora. Y el viernes fue un día muy largo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora si viene lo bueno, les tengo una sorpresita que a lo mejor los deja boquiabiertos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (me hacen muy feliz XO). **Yekaterina **no había pensado sobre si habría hijos, pero creo que eso lo dejare un poco para mas adelante.

No olviden dejar sus valiosas opiniones y/o críticas que son las que me motivan para continuar.


	6. ser descubierto

_El crujir dela madera al ser quemada hace eco dentro de una cabaña, fuera el invierno abraza fieramente todo lo que se le enfrenta. Una imagen de lo que pareciera una familia normal prevalece dentro, con un padre sentado en un amplio sillón, una madre a su lado tejiendo un bonito suéter con un poco de dificultad, ya que su mano se encontraba vendada. En el suelo sobre una alfombra dos niños rubios jugaban con algunas figurillas que su padre les había hecho con madera, el más pequeño sostenía sobre su hombro su pomposa y caliente frazada, miraba debes en cuando la mano herida de su madre._

_-mamma Qu'est-il arrivé? (¿que te ha pasado?)_

_La madre se a puesto a temblar mientras ve a su marido en busca de apoyo. Este a su vez se acomoda en su sillón mientras mira detenidamente a sus dos hijos pequeños._

_-¿daddy?_

_-antes que nada deben entender que afuera existe gente como nosotros, que no tiene respeto por la vida de los demás, y es por eso que hace actos que perjudican en algún momento a otros.- ambos rubios se miraron confusos_

_-lo que su padre quiere decir, es que deben tener cuidado con las personas que no conocen, nunca sabrán cuando podrían atacarte._

_-mommy ¿te lastimo la tía?_

_-No cariño…fue su esposo_

_-W-Why?_

_-bueno pues…_

* * *

Desperté abruptamente, la respiración a mil por hora, jadeante y nervioso, era de madrugada, hace tiempo que no soñaba con el pasado, me sentía cansado y con un deje de nostalgia, talle con pereza mis ojos mientras me estiraba en mi amplia cama, ya habían pasado algunos días desde que el profesor había muerto. Aún recuerdo cuando el jefe del clan Vargas apareció frente la hacienda azotando y rompiendo todo con que tuviera la desgracia de toparse con él.

_Me encontraba revisando los vendajes de Ludwig, mi herida ya había cicatrizado lo ufisiente debido a mi sangre, Ludwig era un caso totalmente diferente, había sufrido los ataques de Iván, de no ser por Yao lo más seguro es que una pelea a muerte se hubiera llevado acabo._

_-cómo te sientes bro?_

_-ya no duele demasiado, son solo punzadas._

_-sí que eres de cuero duro HAHAHAHA_

_-¡DONDE ESTÁN, NECESITO VERLOS DE INMEDIATO!_

_Los gritos detrás de la puerta fueron acallados en cuanto esta se abrió de un portazo y era cerrada con seguro de la misma manera. Instintivamente me coloque en posición de defensa mostrando mis largos colmillos y mis garras que amenazaban con destazar al intruso. Me detuve en cuanto me di cuenta de quien se trataba, alto delgado pero no demasiado y con una musculatura bien formada, cabello oscuro y ojos de color ámbar_

_- juez Vargas?_

_-Alfred, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?. – exigió furico_

_Desvié la mirada, no podía mostrar debilidad alguna frente a otro alfa, seria señal de sumisión y solamente enfurecería más al hombre frente a mí, Roma siempre había sido alguien de carácter alegre, despreocupado y poco serio, realmente me preguntaba cómo alguien como él podía ser juez con su actitud tan holgazana y libertina, pero eso no era lo importante por el momento. Tenía que explicarle lo sucedido antes de que comenzara a "cazar brujas"._

_-El profesor rompió una de nuestras reglas_

_-de que demonios hablas, Germania jamás ha roto las reglas del clan, elige con cuidado tus palabras – advirtió dando un puñetazo sobre el escritorio._

_-Un lobo alfa jamás debe de acercarse a un omega en celo o herido de otro clan, de lo contrario tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias…el profesor intento acercarse a una loba omega herida_

_-Maledizione germania che hai fatto (maldicion germania que has hecho)-nuevamente su puño se estrello contra el escritorio logrando partirlo a la mitad_

_-cuando llegamos, fue demasiado tarde_

_-¿quien lo hizo?-sus ojos mostravan una sed de sangre y furia que intimidaria a cualquiera, pero apesar de eso le mire de frente y conteste sin miedo_

_-El clan Braginski…Ludwig y yo nos enfrentamos a ellos cuando intentaban atacar a los pueblerinos.- Su mirada pareció desconcertada_

_-no sabía que el clan del norte estaba aquí, en todo caso quienes deberían estar ofendidos deberíamos ser nosotros…esos bastardos se han metido con el clan equivocado- ahora era la silla del escritorio quien sufría los daños_

_-aún hay más señor._

_Ludwig que se había mantenido en silencio, miró fijamente al hombre frente a nosotros con una expresión seria y enojada tal vez por el trato hacia su preciado escritorio, de manera Protectora me posicione frente a él, hablar a un alfa siendo alguien de tan poco rango equivalía a la muerte si este no se encontraba de humor._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-tal vez mi abuelo ya le habría comentado sus sospechas de la inocencia de Alfred…-di un respingo ante aquel tema-…antes de que Alfred se abalanzara sobre Iván, él dijo "¿dónde has dejado al lobo solitario?"_

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-si mis sospechas son correctas entonces la noche del incidente con el señor Kirkland Alfred e Iván no habían sido los únicos en la escena del crimen…tal vez el verdadero culpable se encuentra bajo las sombras, mezclándose entre los demás._

Me terminaba de vestir, cuando la puerta sonó, era Matthew que envuelto en su cobija me miraba cansado, al parecer no era el único con pesadillas. Le invite a pasar e inmediatamente se dejó caer en mi cama, enroscándose aún más en el cobertor.

-Al, tengo frio-murmuro mientras me veía suplicante

-sabes es molesto que me uses de calentador

-sabes que cuando baja la temperatura soy más susceptible

Me he acercado a él y lo llevo a mi regazo abrazándolo, a decir verdad esto era más una costumbre, desde pequeño era quien se encargaba de calentar a Matti, ser omega sí que era un problema.

-HAHAHAHAH tienes suerte de tener al hero como hermano

-Al…sabes… no me agrada el hermano de Arthur

-a mi tampoco…-dije serio-…sabes que interrumpió cuando Arti estaba por besarme…tiene suerte de ser humano de lo contrario lo habría echado a patadas-Matt soltó una ligera carcajada

-eres un niño

-oh cállate Matt-dije mientras hacia un puchero, el solo volvió a reír mientras se acurrucaba más en mi pecho.

-deja de hacer eso pareces una serpiente

-no te quejes, además me la de vez, o ya olvidaste quien es el que deja tus notitas en la puerta de Arthur

No dije nada, Matti tenía razón él se había encargado de dejar a escondidas las notas que escribía junto con algunas flores a Arthur, de alguna forma podía arreglárselas para evitar ser visto. Por esta vez dejaría que Matti hiciera de mí su calentador personal.

-Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-no

-pronto será luna llena

-lose

-…-

-…-

-…Alfred

-ya lose…es solo que cada vez que lo intento él se pone rojo y comienza a temblar y murmurar cosas sin sentido y luego escapa cuando encuentra la forma…es muy frustrante

-solo está confundido

-pues ayer no lo parecía…demonios porque tenía que aparecer su hermano

-las cosas suceden por algo

-entonces alguien realmente me odia

_Me sentía lleno de energía, Arthur nos había acompañado al pueblo para recoger el traje para la ceremonia de unión de Matt, al llegar a la hacienda comenzó a bajar algunos de los sacos de papas que compramos, junto con algunos cangrejos, tal vez la cocinera prepararía algo con ellos. Un ligero aroma familiar inundo mis fosas nasales, era dulzón y picante, el olor a la excitación, solo fueron unos instantes antes de sentir las delgada manos de Arthur en mi pecho, me sorprendí por su caricia, pero no me aleje, sus ojos verdes transmitían una pasión y lujuria que solo había visto aquel día en el que trato mis heridas de la pelea con Iván. Acortamos nuestras distancias sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente, solo unos centímetros más y podría besar aquellos deliciosos labios._

_-¡se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo maldito conejo!_

_-¡Scott!_

_Un hombre de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos iguales a los de mi querido cejon, nos separó abruptamente, sujeto mi cuello, tenia demasiada fuerza para ser un simple hombre, ya lo había visto en una ocasión, era el hijo mayor del señor Kirkland, tenía un olor a naftalina y cigarrillo impregnado en todo su cuerpo, me daba nauseas, Arthur se acerco a él intentando separarnos_

_-basta Scott…déjalo en paz-dijo mientras intentaba quitarle las manos de encima_

_-es que acaso eres estúpido, no te basta con coquetear con comerciantes baratos sino que también con campesinos.-_

_-no te permito que te dirijas de esa mane…_

_-cállate, vuelve a tu habitación en este momento_

_-ya no soy un niño para que me des ordenes_

_-he dicho que te metas, o yo mismo meteré tu trasero ¿Qué elijes?-dijo furioso_

_El olor de Arthur cambio radicalmente, era amargo y apestaba, miedo….miedo puro, la sangre me comenzó a hervir, nadie absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de hacerle daño a mi rubio. Arthur tembló de impotencia e ira pero no se movió. Logrando enfurecer más al pelirrojo. Sujete con fuerza los costales en mi hombro y con un poco de dificultad tome la mano de Arthur._

_-oi arti, porque no vas con la cocinera y le entregas los cangrejos.-dije mientras le sonreia_

_-¿qué?_

_-solo hazlo_

_Un poco confundido y preocupado obedeció, antes de desaparecer dentro, dio un último vistazo asegurándose de que no se pelearan._

_-tienes los suficientes cojones para retarme eh?_

_-le pido que modere sus palabras o si no-dije de manera cortes aunque a decir verdad deseaba gritarle improperios_

_-o si no que? ¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes?- nuevamente fui tomado del cuello de la camisa mientras que la mirada de Scott me veía con ira._

_Solo fueron unos segundos rápidos para darme cuenta de que había algo raro en su aroma, era muy familiar pero tan rápido como llego se esfumo. El pelirrojo me miro con fastidio y finalmente se retiró. Decidí no darle importancia y me retire al almacén, deje los costales y cerré con llave. Tenía tiempo ates de la cena así que decidí visita a Ludwig, cerca del vestíbulo pude escuchar la insoportable voz de Scott y el aroma de cigarrillo, a tan solo unos pasos de la habitación de Ludwig me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo y la presencia de peligro me coloco en mis cinco sentido, corrí a su puerta y al abrirla me asuste._

_¡LUDWIG!_

_En el suelo boca abajo, mi rubio amigo se retorcía de dolor, sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos amarillentos y alargados, su espalda se retorcía de una manera que parecía que se doblaría, de sus manos salía pelo y sus uñas se deformaban tomando la forma de garras.¿Pero que estaba pasando?, Ludwig era humano no podía tomar forma de lobo era imposible. Su ropa se rasgó y partió a la mitad asiendose añicos, su cara se alargó. Finalmente la transformación termino._

_-imposible-dije sin aliento_

_Frente a mi sobre sus dos piernas humanas un lobo de pelo negro y ojos ámbar me miraba cansado, por primera vez veía un lobo convertido. Algunos pasos se escucharon cerca e instantáneamente cerré la puerta colocando el seguro, Ludwig parecía asustado, me alegre internamente, al menos estaba consiente. El profesor nos había dicho que un lobo convertido suele perder conciencia de quien es, tienen una gran inestabilidad mental por lo que suelen enojarse más fácilmente._

_-Ludwig! Hey que pasa – era la voz de Arthur no podía dejar que lo vieran de esa manera_

_-N-no pasa n-nada…no hay de qué preocuparse- dije nervioso_

_-¿Alfred? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?... ¿y porque está cerrada la puerta?_

_-emm…estamos ejercitándonos, pero lud se mareo y está en el baño.-dije de manera rápida, sabía que era estúpido pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, Ludwig solo me miro con cara de pocos amigos_

_-¿ejercitándose?...pero qué diablos, como se te ocurre poner a Ludwig hacer ejercicio está herido, ¡bloody hell abre la puerta-dijo mientras seguía dando golpes fuertes a la puerta!_

_Ludwig se asustó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro nervioso, tenía que ocultarlo de alguna manera, pero como diablos se esconde a una persona que tiene la mitad de su cuerpo superior con la apariencia de un lobo._

_-lud tienes que concentrarte y tratar de revertir la transformación-dije, el solo me miro y asintió con la cabeza, tomo asiento en el suelo y erro sus ojos, mientras tanto los golpes y gritos de Arthur se calmaron, me acerque un poco a la puerta comprobando así que no había nadie. Tal vez se había cansado de gritar y se había marchado. Mire nuevamente a Ludwig, solo unos minutos más y lograría volver a la normalidad._

_-damnig tuve que ir por la llave de repuesto al despacho, tienen idea delo que tuve que correr-_

_Arthur había abierto la puerta sorprendiéndome, en acto reflejo me arroje sobre Ludwig tomando en mi caída la sabana de la cama. Resultado, un sonrojado Ludwig que había logrado volver a la normalidad en el suelo y yo sobre él, los dos cubiertos con la sabana que no alcanzaba a tapar el pecho desnudo de mi rubio amigo._

_-P-pero que está pasando-_

_-ahhh! espera arti no es lo que parece,- dije mientras me levantaba totalmente avergonzado_

_-con que ejercicio eh, si serás cabrón y yo que creía que…soy un estúpido por creer que-se detuvo en seco, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, su dulce olor cambio a uno salado, me acerque a él y lo abrase._

_-por favor créeme no es lo que crees, solo hay una persona especial para mí y la tengo justamente entre mis brazos ahora- pude sentir un respingo cuando mis palabras rozaron tu cuello, tus delgadas manos subieron a mi espalda, mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho, sus orejas estaban rojas y comenzó a temblar nervioso, nuevamente su dulce aroma a té y flores silvestres regreso. Una tos fingida nos obligó a separarnos, Ludwig se mantenía con la vista desviada a un punto que no fuéramos nosotros._

_-emm creo que mejor voy a cambiarme._

_En el momento en que se dio la vuelta me di cuenta de algo fatal, peluda y larga se asomaba una cola debajo de la cintura de Ludwig._

_-E-eso es-s una co-cola?- dijo Arthur antes de perder el conocimiento._

Ciertamente aquello jamás lo vi venir, Ludwig comenzó a gritarme histérico mientras su cola se ponía recta con los pelos de punta, sus orejas comenzaron a volver a salir, dándole un toque gracioso, teníamos que hablar con el clan Vargas esto se ponía cada vez más complicado. Después de que Arthur se desmayar lo deje en su habitación, para mi desgracia cuando salía me topé con Scott y nuevamente comenzamos una pelea verbal.

-Me gustaría ver la reacción de Arthur cuando sepa que Ludwig no es el único con cola

-no es gracioso Matt

Di un largo suspiro, un intento fallido de relajarme, pasos rápidos provenientes del pasillo y un olor conocido me dio que Arthur había despertado, seguidamente la puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que reboto, yendo a dar a la cara de un despeinado y aun medio dormido rubio ojo esmeralda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

Se que que es corto y no hubo mucho usuk pero no desesperen en el prox si lo abra, tuve que escribir y reescribir este capítulo, me es muy difícil colocarme en el papel de Scott, (pero me gustan los retos jojojo), muchas gracias por sus comentarios en serio son mi inspiración, tenía una sorpresa planeada para este capítulo, pero pienso dejarla para el siguiente.

Cabe aclarar que la pareja Alemania e Italia seguirá siendo, humano por lobo. En el siguiente capítulo entenderá el porqué.

Ahora bien…amm creo eso es todo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios

Damnig=maldicion

Bloody hell = demonios


	7. Ser traicionado

Nota del capítulo:

Hola,

Eh vuelto, perdón por tardar tanto pero tenía exámenes y uno que otro problemilla pero ya los resolví, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora si como lo prometí les tengo una sorpresita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-….

_La noche era cálida, la suave brisa acariciaba los prados y creaba susurros entre las hojas de los árboles, había una calma total que era interrumpida por el correteo de algunos animales nocturnos que buscaban alimento._

_-¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!-_

_-…-_

_-¡No voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho!-_

_Un fuerte aullido seguido de un aterrador grito resonó atrayendo la atención de más de un animal. Sobre el suelo frio e inerte, el cuerpo de quien alguna vez se hizo llamar Oscar Kirkland yacía bajo los pies de una extraña criatura que miraba furico al enorme lobo negro con una franja blanca en su cuello y ojos rojos como la sangre._

Después de que Arthur se golpeara con la puerta comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas y finalmente me interrogo sobre lo sucedido, en un principio le dije que nada de eso había pasado que solo habían sido alucinaciones suyas o un sueño, pero parecía no creerme, y fue en ese momento que sus ojos verdes me dirigieron una mirada que me hizo desistir, finalmente cedi viéndome obligado a decirle la verdad o al menos lo suficiente para calmar su curiosidad. Sin embargo a diferencia de la reacción que creí tendría, actuó de manera seria y calmada intentando asimilar las cosas. Su silencio comenzó a asustarme, solo estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama con la mirada baja y sin expresión

-¿Arthur?-pregunto Matt aun envuelto en los cobertores

-¿También tú?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ustedes también son así?-pregunto con un extraño brillo en su mirada

-A-hh-h…bueno yo

-Responde con la verdad Alfred-

-Yes

-Entonces eso quiere decir, que realizan bailes bajo la luna y cazan en bosques, se alimentan de los corazones de las personas, tienen como hogar cuevas húmedas…-

-W-what?-pero qué diablos estaba diciendo ¿cuevas? ¿Bailes bajo la luna? Donde había escuchado tales barbaries

Matt comenzó a reírse bajo las cobijas, yo solo no sabía si sentir ternura por la forma en como creaba conclusiones descabelladas, o reírme ante sus locuras.

-Reaccionaste de una manera diferente a lo que había pensado-

-Bueno no veo el porque me mentirías-dijo mientras me veía fijamente como si intentara confirmar sus palabras -además no eres el único que tiene ciertos dones

-¿A no?-dije divertido

Iba a contestarme pero una horrible sombra oscureció toda alegría y luz, con el ceño fruncido y camisa mal arreglada, Scott nos daba los buenos días con una nube de humo proveniente de su cigarrillo.

-Conejo mi madre quiere hablar contigo-dijo con disgusto

-¿Tan temprano?

-OBEDECE- su voz resonó por la habitación alterando no solo a un confundido y tembloroso ojo esmeralda sino también a la oruga entre mis brazos que era Matt.

Una vez que Arthur salió de la habitación, Scott le cerró con seguro, Matt comenzó a temblar y esconderse más entre los cobertores, me prepare para enfrentarlo en caso de que la situación se presentara.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo?-pregunte "gentil"

-A decir verdad no…iré al grano…no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase a mi tonto hermano, o con quien prefiera revolcarse, sin embargo, ustedes se han convertido en una plaga para mi familia, y temo decirles que tendrán que marcharse de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Tienen cuatro días para irse y también aquel sobrino del profesor-dijo dándose vuelta y abriendo la puerta

-Quien te crees para darme órdenes, tu padre nos permitió quedarnos en este lugar, trabajamos para pagar techo y comida- dije enojado

-Pero el ya no está aquí y sus servicios ya no son necesarios-salió azotando la puerta

Mi cuerpo ardía de rabia, Matt comenzó a lagrimear y temblar sin control. Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano pero la sola idea de volver a recorrer las calles sin hogar me trajo un frio escalofrió.

-Al y…¿ahora que vamos hacer? ¿Adónde iremos?

-Por el momento con el clan Vargas, el profesor fue parte de la manada del juez Roma, así que no veo problema que Ludwig se quede con él.

-Y ¿nosotros?-

-Buscaremos un buen lugar ya lo veras, tal vez podamos rentar alguna posada en el pueblo

Una vez que le comente la decisión de Scott a Ludwig este perdió la compostura y nuevamente se transformó, por suerte no paso a mayores, cuando hubo vuelto en si salimos los tres a la casa del clan Vargas. El primero en recibirnos fue un alegre Feliciano que aun vestía su ropa de dormir, en cuanto vio a Ludwig se arrojó a sus brazos, me sorprendí un poco era la primera vez que no actuaba frio o molesto, el normalmente suele proteger su espacio personal fieramente.

-Vee~ buenos días Luddy

-Buenos días Feliciano-intente no reír por el apodo

-Dime Feli, ¿qué hacen tan temprano levantados?

-¿Temprano? Ya es medio día-dijo confundido "Luddy"

-Vee~ es temprano.

-Feliciano nos gustaría hablar con tu abuelo- interrumpí antes de que Ludwig comenzara su monologo de lo importante que era tener un horario del día

-Vee~ adelante, debe estar en su despacho-dijo mientras nos llevaba por uno de los corredores de la pequeña casa.

-Feliciano donde está el desayuno tengo hambre-exclamo molesto su gemelo que salía de una puerta

-Vee~ lo deje en la mesa hermanito-

-Aquí no hay na…¡Tu! qué haces de nuevo en esta casa –dijo mientras apuntaba a Ludwig quien solo soltó un suspiro cansado

Después de que Lovino comenzara una pelea verbal con Ludwig, Feliciano logro llevárselo a la cocina, al entrar al despacho de Roma, nos encontramos con un montón de documentos regados por el suelo, era como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con la habitación.

-oh muchachos que grata sorpresa-dijo sonriente aquel hombre de cabellera café, nos asustó al salir de repente de entre un montón de papeles, sin embargo al ver nuestras expresiones se levantó asustado- ¿Algo paso?

Comenzamos a relatar lo sucedido con Ludwig, roma nos dijo que lo que mi rubio amigo sufría no era una transformación en hombre lobo como cualquier infectado, si no que su sangre solo la rechazaba, era por eso que presentaba aquellas transformaciones, "su sangre pelea con el virus" dio, una mirada de decepción apareció en el rostro de Ludwig en cuanto supo que tal vez no sería como su hermano o alguno de los que estaban en la habitación.

-Supongo que no solo están por eso aquí-

-Hemos perdido…nuestro hogar-dijo Matt

-El hijo mayor del señor Kirkland nos pidió que nos mudáramos-dijo Ludwig

-No nos lo pidió, lo ordeno-dije molesto

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-Según el somos una plaga

-¿Plaga? Pero si eso no tiene sentido….un momento…tal vez si lo tenga-dijo mientras comenzó a rebuscar entre papeles.

-¿sucede algo señor Vargas?-pregunto Matt

-¡Lo encontré!…antes de que Germania muriera me pidió que investigara algo…-frente a nosotros nos extendió un documento- esto es el testamento de Oscar Kirkland.

-¿Y que tiene esto que ver?-

-Este documento dice que el señor Kirkland deja la hacienda no en manos de sus hijos u esposa…sino en las suyas

-Eso significa-dije emocionado

-Nadie puede echarlos de su propiedad

-Pero si eso es cierto porque Scott se atrevió a…

-Por qué él se encargó de qué no supieran absolutamente nada

-¿Qué?

-Según lo que averigüe el antiguo abogado del señor Kirkland hizo una modificación al documento antes de que este falleciera, afortunadamente el documento original se quedo en el pueblo y una de las copias se quedó en la ciudad. Después de que falleciera alguien tomo la copia del testamento y lo modifico, dejando la hacienda y todas sus tierras en manos del hijo menor…Arthur Kirkland.

-Eso quiere decir que quien lo modifico fue…-murmuro Ludwig mientras me veía

-¡Imposible!, Arthur no haría algo tan ruin como eso-

-No estamos insinuando nada, le he pedido a un amigo de confianza que se encargue de este embrollo y hasta no tener pruebas no juzgare a nadie

Después de unas cuantas horas de charla, Roma nos recomendó quedarnos en su casa pero nos negamos no podíamos pedir más, al final hablamos con Yao quien nos recomendó una casa que se rentaba por parte de uno de sus hermanos del extranjero.

-Procuren no romper nada aru. -Nos dijo mientras extendía el par de llaves.

-Dime Yao, ¿aquel tipo aún sigue aquí?

-N-no…-sujete con fuerza su brazo mientras le veía enojado, no estaba de humor para mentiras

- Te recuerdo que nosotros te salvamos a ti y a tu de morir a manos de los "cuervos negros", no te atrevas a mentir-dije molesto.

Yao era un omega con la voluntad de un alfa y fuerza de un beta, muy raros eran los casos que presentaban tales características, es por eso que fue fácil sacar la información requerida. Al salir del local Ludwig me pregunto sobre mi interés para encontrar aquel lobo alfa blanco, le dije que aún tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle y por su bien debía responder, después de todo en nuestra última pelea tampoco salió bien parado. Había mucha gente en el pueblo algunos decorando sus casas con espejos de colores, de un lado a otro pasaban algunos hombres cargando maderas u adornos para colocar en los faroles. Pronto seria el festival de las luces y la gente parecía más entusiasmada de lo normal.

En cuanto llegamos comencé a empacar mis cosas, era extraño el tener que dejar un lugar donde prácticamente habías pasado la mitad de tu vida. Ludwig había ido por uno de los carros al establo, una vez termine de colocar en cajas mis pertenencias mire nostálgico mi habitación, ahora vacía se veía más espaciosa, sonreí al creer que solo sería por un tiempo en lo que se arreglaba todo esto.

-Alfred sabes porque tu hermano está empacando?…pero qué?...Alfred que sucede?-dijo mientras veía las cajas y mi maleta listas.

-Me voy Arty….pero no será lejos estaré quedándome en una casa de uno los hermanos de Yao, así que no hay problema.-dije cuando su rostro pareció asustado

-P-pero ¿porque?...es ¿porque se su secreto?...prometo no decir nada, enserio-

-No es eso…es solo que…ya no somos necesarios en este lugar y bueno-

-Claro que lo son, este lugar se mantiene en pie gracias a ustedes...han pasado su vida en este lugar, invertido tiempo y esfuerzo...No pueden irse porque si

-Lo siento Arty, solo será un tiempo…

-No lo hagas Alfred no te vayas ahora, no cuando por fin me di cuenta de…d-de…-no espere a que terminara de hablar, sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirme, le bese fieramente siendo correspondido al instante, sí que había sido un largo tiempo sin saborear sus labios, le abrase y profundice a un más el beso, sentí sus fríos y delgados dedos entre mi cabello y hombro, sentí un cosquilleo en mis manos poco a poco el ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado, el olor a excitación comenzó a entorpecerme y marearme , pronto ya no estábamos parados en la puerta sino en el colchón de la cama, las piernas de Arthur envolvieron mi cintura y no pude evita frotar mi pelvis con la suya, deje sus labios y recorrí su suave cuello dejando un camino de saliva , mordí y succione un poco su hombro, comenzó a decir mi nombre como un mantra conforme más bajaba, la ropa se volvió inservible siendo desechada hacia alguna parte de la habitación, hundí mi lengua en su ombligo y pellizque sus pezones.

-Anh…al…Alfred please…-pidió

Ver su expresión de placer solo me hizo querer ir por mas, comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, liberando su erección, lo tome con cuidado, en algún momento mis garras habían aparecido y podía sentir mis colmillos un poco más largos, le masaje con ritmo mientras volvía a besar su cuello.

-N-no…ahh…Alfred más rápido-exigió mientras me abrazaba y realizaba algunas embestidas necesitadas.

Bese su mejilla mientras movía un poco más mi mano, mi mente no podía pensar claramente, había una voz que me decía que lo volteara y se lo hiciera con fuerza, sin embargo había otra que me aconsejaba esperar y no arruinar todo solo por un buen faje, finalmente cuando llego al clímax se dejó caer en la cama agotado, podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído, seguí bombeando hasta que finalmente su miembro volvió a la normalidad, me levante un poco y me deleite con la vista.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dije mientras besaba su mejilla y frotaba un poco mi erección con su muslo

-Genial…-me empujo un poco dejándome sentado, llevo sus delgados dedos a mi cremallera y la abrió dejando en libertad mi dolorosa erección-Ahora déjame agradecerte apropiadamente- me estremecí ante la corriente fría de aire, solté un gemido cuando sus manos me rodearon.

-A-rthur-gemí ante su caricia

Se sentía condenadamente bien su tacto, después Arthur se inclinó y me sentí en la gloria cuando su lengua rozo la punta, inconscientemente levante mis caderas metiendo mi miembro dentro de su boca, me retorcí de placer, si así se sentía su boca no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando nos hayamos unido por completo, comenzó a subir y bajar, mis garras crecían más conforme el ritmo aumentaba, mis colmillos sobresalían y de mi pecho salía pelo oscuro, sentí algo moverse bajo mi cintura, lleve una de mis manos a la cabeza de mi rubio, me sentía cerca, antes de llegar al clímax, lo separe de mí y recosté en la cama, con mi mano seguí bombeando mientras sentía el placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mi semilla mancho el cuerpo de Arthur anudando y marcándolo como mío, sé que es algo primitivo, pero esos eran mis instintos.

Después de nuestro alocado encuentro tomamos juntos una ducha, desgraciadamente el baño era pequeño y no había suficiente lugar para los dos, por lo que nos turnamos, una vez vestidos Arthur trato de convencerme para quedarme pero me negué, le prometí que solo sería temporal, que volvería una vez terminara con algunos asuntos. Un poco molesto y triste acepto. Me acompaño al carro donde Ludwig me esperaba junto con Matt qué se despedía de la señora Kirkland. En cuanto ella me vio nos lanzó una mirada picara, me sentí incomodo ante la idea de nuestro pequeño secreto. Antes de subir al carro le pedí a Arthur que me acompañara al pueblo mañana, quería llevarlo al festival de las luces y tal vez pedirle formalmente que fuera mi compañero.

Fue extraño dejar la hacienda, era como si una parte de mí se quedara y al mismo tiempo una sensación de ambición y emoción tomaba su lugar, y me hizo preguntar que más habría lejos del pueblo. A la entrada del pueblo pasamos a dejar a Ludwig en casa del clan Vargas, al principio no quiso dejarnos, pero debido a sus cambios lo mejor era que se quedara bajo su cuidado, por lo menos hasta que volviera a ser el mismo. Una vez llegamos a la casa de Yong Soo, desempacamos y limpiamos un poco.

-Alfred deja de holgazanear y ayúdame a limpiar la sala-se quejó Matt

Ok Matt limpio, pero hey le ayude con lo más pesado, eso era algo ¿no? Cuando cayó la noche me asegure de que mi rubio hermano estuviera bien dormido y Salí a la calle. Camine en dirección a la posada cerca del puerto, era un lugar de mala muerte, perfecto para aquellos que desean pasar desapercibidos como ladrones, amantes furtivos, asesinos y misteriosos hombres de gabardina gris.

Cuando llegue fruncí la nariz asqueado, había un olor desagradable, una combinación a sangre, sexo y vómito, me arme de valor y tomando una bocanada de aire fresco entre, estaba medio vacío, dos hombres totalmente borrachos se peleaban por cerveza en una mesa, otro en la barra se encontraba divagando cosas al pobre cantinero que estaba durmiéndose, en medio una chica de cabello blanco y corto era asediada por otros tres hombres y a decir verdad no me extrañaba, tenía un gran busto, definitivamente había encontrado el lugar equivocado para pasar la noche.

-Vamos bonita porque no me cuentas un cuento ehh-

-Pues será lo único que haga contigo viejo impotente-

-Dejemos estos tipos y pasemos un buen rato nena- dijo mientras tocaba su trasero y pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la asustada chica.

-Kyaaa, ¡ayuda!

-Hey ustedes, dejen a la señorita en paz-dije mientras le daba un puñetazo al ebrio atrevido

Uno a uno cayó, el cantinero pareció aliviado, eché fuera la basura.

-HAHAHA no se metan con el hero-

-Emm…muchas gracias joven- dijo la chica

-No problem! para eso están los heros…un momento-su olor, era tan familiar-dime ¿eres del clan Braginski?

En cuanto mencione el clan de Iván, ella comenzó a retroceder asustada, claro como no lo había notado antes, era un lobo omega, ahora entendía por qué habían decidido esconderse aquí, el olor nauseabundo los protegía, antes de que saliera huyendo le sujete del brazo.

-Dime ¿sabes dónde está Iván?

-P-porque?…acaso ¿piensas hacerle daño?...por favor no me lastimes

-No pienso hacerte nada-dije soltándola -solo quiero hablar con el

Aun un poco desconfiada me guio escaleras arriba, subimos al último piso y finalmente toco a una puerta, aun detrás de ella el olor de Iván me aviso de su presencia, di unos cuantos pasos detrás de la chica, no quería más problemas con esa familia.

-Katyusha has tardado mucho, conseguiste el…-en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia tomo del brazo la chica y la coloco detrás, mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa falsa-vaya pero mira quien volvió.

-Iván-dije a modo de saludo

-Jones-respondió-¿vienes por la revancha acaso?

-Será para la próxima…antes que nada necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante

-¿Así? …Me pregunto que será… ¿acaso es sobre aquel hombre muerto en el camino principal?-

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Y que gano yo al decírtelo?

-Se por qué se esconden…huyen de los cuervos negros ¿no es así?- su expresión cambio drásticamente a una seria

Dio un paso atrás y me invito a pasar, la habitación era algo pequeña, a mi izquierda había una gran ventana que daba una vista al bosque, también se podía ver una escalera de emergencias, a mi derecha había un armario un poco grande y de frente una cama estilo King donde recostada y con una cara de pocos amigos me veía.

-Hermano-dijo un poco asustada

-No te preocupes Natalia solo se quedara un momento, Katyusha, ayúdala con los vendajes

La omega obedeció y levanto el cobertor descubriendo su pierna vendada y aun herida, un lobo tiene ciertas ventajas una de ellas nuestra rápida recuperación, sin embargo ya habían pasado algunos días desde la muerte del profesor y por el aspecto de su pierna no había mejorado nada.

-Bien que es lo que tienes que decir-dijo Iván atrayendo mi atención

-Hagamos un trato, tu podrás hacerme una pregunta y una vez contestada, hare lo mismo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo mientras sonreía de manera inocente

-¿Qué sabes de aquel día en que el señor Kirkland murió?

-Los cuervos negros nos perseguían, así que cuando huíamos vimos un poco lo que sucedió, el discutía con otro hombre y después este se transformó y le asesino.-antes de que pidiera más explicaciones levanto un dedo en señal de silencio- es mi turno… ¿Qué sabes de los cuervos negros?

-Son una organización dedicada al ocultismo, ellos asesinaron a mis padres, buscan eliminar a todo ser sobrenatural incluidos los de nuestra clase, hace dos años la familia de Yao casi muere a manos de ellos, de no ser por nosotros hubieran muerto.-dije mientras me miraba esperando la siguiente pregunta- ahora es mi turno… ¿qué asesino a Oscar Kirkland?

-Un…lobo-dijo sonriente-elige con cuidado tus palabras Jones…mi turno ¿Dónde se encuentran actualmente los cuervos negros?

-escuche por parte del juez Vargas que tenían un par de instalaciones en una villa al oeste, sin embargo debido a los últimos ataques han puesto sus ojos en este lugar-dije serio-mi turno…¿fui yo el que asesinó a Oscar Kirkland?-

-…No…-un gran peso salió de mi pecho al saber la verdad-…última pregunta… ¿hacia dónde debemos ir para no ser encontrados?

-Difícil pregunta…-medite un poco sobre la respuesta-si yo estuviera en tu posición, iría hacia el oeste, que mejor manera de estar seguros, si no es en la misma boca del lobo- dije con ironía-Ahora mi última pregunta… ¿pudiste ver claramente el rostro del verdadero culpable?

-…No…tenía una capucha que cubría su rostro- demonios todo para nada-…pero tenía un olor muy poco usual…una planta en especial…Aconitum napellus

-Hierba mata lobos…-susurre, era extraño y difícil de creer, la matalobos era una planta toxica para nosotros, ¿porque un lobo tendría el olor impregnado a ella?

Una vez terminado mi interrogatorio me despedí y marche de aquel lugar, camine por el muelle en busca de respuestas, pareciera que entre más averiguaba dos incógnitas más aparecían. Las campanas de alarma sonaron e inmediatamente regrese al pueblo, entre corriendo a la casa encontrándome solo con Matt envuelto en su cobertor y asustado por todo el revuelo, reconocí a uno de los hombres que iba armado con una antorcha.

-¡Toris!- el aludido volteo y se acerco

-Alfred me alegro de que tu hermano y tú estén a salvo-dijo sonriente

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿qué significa todo este revuelo?

-Un incendio, en la hacienda Kirkland

Mi sangre se congelo, solo una imagen apareció en mi mente.

Arthur

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo solo faltan 5 capítulos (al menos eso tengo por el momento) próxima actualización el sábado (me cambiaron mi horario), nos vemos en el siguiente, no olviden dejar sus valiosos comentarios.


	8. Ser acechado

El cálido sol de la primavera comenzaba a despertar entre las colinas, el silencio del camino se detenía con el trotar de un caballo al jalar una carreta que transportaba tres personas, el primero un hombre ya mayor que era el que dirigía al equino, el segundo un peli-plateado con ropas con el emblema del ejercito al igual que el tercero de cabello castaño, ambos jóvenes recostados sobre sus bolsas de equipaje, dormían un poco, había sido un largo camino desde el fuerte militar del oeste. Los primeros rayos del sol tocaron gentilmente al peli plateado obligándolo a despertar, este un poco perezoso miro a su alrededor, un sentimiento de nostalgia y emoción recorrió su cuerpo al creerse cerca de su hogar, sin embargo el sentimiento se convirtió en preocupación cuando un fino olor a quemado se filtró por sus fosas nasales, alarmado se levantó de su sitio intentando detectar el lugar de origen, en su trayecto despertó a su compañero.

-oh gil, estaba soñando con aquella chica del cabaret-dijo a manera de queja dándose vuelta para intentar volver a conciliar el sueño

-Toni, algo anda mal-dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante del conductor- anciano aquí nos bajamos-tomo su bolso y golpeo con este a su compañero.

-¿está seguro joven? Aun no llegamos al pueblo-

-así está bien, el grandioso yo puede seguir a partir de aquí-dijo mientras entregaba algunas monedas de oro al anciano.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron de la carreta y tomaron camino por una desviación, atravesando el bosque. El peli-plateado más alerta y el castaño hambriento, siguieron caminando hasta que pronto dieron con un sendero que conectaba el camino principal de la ciudad con las tierras de la familia Kirkland, ambos chicos se quedaron a tonitos al ver como los cultivos estaban quemados y destrozados, el pali-plata se acercó a un hombre que intentaba recoger los escombros.

-hey –llamo, aquel hombre al verlo le reconoció y soltó lo que tenía en sus manos

-oh joven Gilbert, me alegro mucho de que haya vuelto-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-solo desgracias desde lo del profesor - tanto castaño como oji-rojo se tensaron ante tal mención, uno por incomodidad y el otro por dolor

Aquel anciano se llevó ambos jóvenes a la sombra y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido las últimas semanas. Mientras tanto un poco más lejos en la hacienda Kirkland un joven de cabello dorado y mirada azul tomaba asiento en uno de los escalones de la gran casa, agotado limpio el sudor de su frente con el brazo, su rostro lleno de ceniza, sus manos heridas por el fuego al intentar salvar algunos trabajadores de la catástrofe y su ropa un poco húmeda para evitar que las llamas lo envolvieran, recién terminaba de llevar el ultimo herido a la enfermería. Levanto su azul mirada al cielo observando el amanecer al horizonte, los colores rojizos y naranjas daban una vista un poco perturbadora, siendo el humo y cenizas sus principales protagonistas. Pasos pesados se acercaron, no necesito voltear para saber de quien se trataba. Alto, de fornida musculatura, cabello rubio y mirada seria, al igual que él, sus ropas estaban manchadas por las cenizas, algo de sangre, su cara y cabello con barro y polvo. Tomo asiento alado del otro rubio soltando un suspiro cansado.

-ya termine de llevar las provisiones al segundo almacén, también mande por el boticario, zunwli y Lili no se dan abasto solos.- dijo mientras miraba a la nada- feli y lovino fueron por agua y vendas para los lesionados

-bien hecho Lud…¿no sabes nada de…?-

-el doctor está terminando de examinarle…o al menos eso dijo Scott-

-me acercaría de no ser por aquel demonio rojo, parece buitre acechando su habitación-

Después de que el oji-azul supiera del incendio corrió a la casa del juez en compañía de su hermano, descubriendo a su fornido amigo dando indicaciones a los pueblerinos para cargar agua en carretas y acabar con el incendio, mientras tanto el juez daba indicaciones a los demás para llevar a los heridos al pequeño hospital del pueblo y llevaba otro grupo para intentar evitar la propagación del fuego. Los tres rubios llegaron a la hacienda que a lo lejos parecía ser devorada por las llamas, durante todo el ajetreo el oji-azul no logro ver a su rubio oji-esmeralda, sin embargo cuando su hermano le dijo que este estaba bien se concentró en ayudar a los desafortunados. Una vez las llamas se extinguieron, el rubio no perdió tiempo y subió a la habitación de Arthur, solo para encontrarse con un fastidiado y enojado pelirrojo que como perro guardián vigilaba la habitación del menor. Como era de esperarse de dos personas adultas y civilizadas, tuvieron una charla en la que el pelirrojo termino diciendo de groserías al rubio en otro idioma y este a su vez con el puño cerrado y listo para comenzar a pelear le gritaba que le dejara pasar, finalmente desistió cuando su hermano le pidió que le ayudara a trasladar a los heridos.

Después de algunos minutos una vocecita llamo la atención de ambos rubios, que un poco adormilados se asustaron al no ver al dueño de dicha voz, sin embargo una sombra de un pálido rubio ondulado ojeroso y aquel pequeño oso que aun sostenía en sus manos lo delataron.

-Oh matti me has dado un susto- se quejó el mayor

-lo siento…solo quería decirte que Scott está en la cocina y crei que…

El oji-azul no necesito saber más, se levantó y prácticamente corrió a la habitación del oji-esmeralda, antes de girar al pasillo comprobó lo que dijo su hermano y se aventuró, una vez frente a la puerta no dudo en abrirla revelando un escenario totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado.

-¿Arthur?

A diferencia de lo que creyó encontrar detrás dela puerta, era algo inesperado ver a su rubio completamente ileso, ni una raspadura, no había vendas a simple vista, lucia perfectamente bien, entones ¿porque aquel gruñón no le dejaba verle?, curioso intento confirmar si no había rastro de sangre pero nada. El oji-esmeralda en cambio se quedó sin palabras al ver el estado del otro.

-Al ¿estás bien?-dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos preocupado el rostro del más joven, este a su vez pareció entrar en algún tipo de crisis, que de un manotazo alejo su toque

-are you crazy? ¿Se puede saber porque tanto drama? ¿Tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba, cuando escuche del incendio? ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Cómo inicio el fuego? Y más importante ¿Qué demonios se trae tu hermano? ¿Es alguna clase de sádico? por un momento creí que estabas herido…-no pudo continuar su monologo ya que el otro le besaba con pasión.

Estuvieron algunos minutos de esa forma, el más alto abrazando al otro en un intento de confirmar una vez más que aquella persona estaba bien.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El peli-plateado había salido corriendo una vez que el anciano le conto sobre lo sucedido, al parecer un grupo de hombres con túnicas oscuras comenzaron a quemar los sembradíos, según ellos una maldición terrible había caído en el pueblo, usaron las muertes del profesor y señor Kirkland como excusa, cuando su amigo el castaño pregunto sobre la identidad de aquel grupo de psicópatas el anciano respondió "La orden delos cuervos negros", esto solo alerto y preocupo más al albino.

-espera gil- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo

-suéltame Antonio, tengo que llegar lo antes posible…Matthew puede estar en peligro

-ya lose, pero ¿que harás si aquellos psicópatas también están? …piensas arriesgar sus vidas y la tuya por un arranque de ira

-NO ME IMPORTA-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de aquel beso, tomamos asiento en su amplia cama y paso a paso me comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

-después de que se marcharan, mi madre y Scott comenzaron a pelear en el despacho, cuando intente intervenir Scott me grito y salió enojado de la habitación, le pregunte a mi madre que era lo que pasaba, pero se negó a decirme.-

-¿Qué paso después?

-las campanas de alerta sonaron, yo salí para saber que ocurría y lo único que logre ver a distancia fue humo, algunos trabajadores corrían de un lado a otro con tinacos de agua y baldes, mientras que Scott estaba hablando con un grupo de personas de aspecto extraño-

-¿quiénes eran?-

-se hacían llamar la orden de los cuervos negros o algo asi- la sangre se me congelo, ante tal revelación- ellos fueron los que comenzaron el incendio-eh apartado a de mi pecho a mi rubio, necesitaba respirar

-…-

-¿al?-

- …¿Q-qué es lo que querían?

-¿Qué?

-los hombres encapuchados de negro, ¿Qué es lo que querían?-eh mirado a los ojos furico a Arthur que comenzó a temblar ante mi reacción

-N-nose, dijeron algo sobre purificar el lugar…no recuerdo bien, Scott fue quien se hizo cargo de ellos…unos hombres de la policía se los llevaron …¿sabes quiénes son?

-ellos fueron…los que asesinaron a mis padres…

-Q-que?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, revelando a un peli-rojo de mirada fastidiada.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí decirte que no tenías permitido entrar a esta habitación.

-ya basta Scott, no entiendo porque demonios te importa tanto mi relación con Alfred

-cállate conejo, yo sé más de lo que tú crees, y ese que haces llamar tu amante te esconde más de lo que dice- un silencio incomodo rodeo el lugar

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto nervioso Arthur

-…-mire serio a Scott atento ante cualquier movimiento, si el sospechaba de mi verdadera naturaleza entonces todo estaba perdido.

Sin embargo solo me sonrió de manera hipócrita, Scott era listo y astuto, sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano comenzaría a sospechar, la llegada de la orden solo complicaría más las cosas.

-hay alguien que te espera ansiosamente en la puerta, vete una vez terminen de hablar- y nuevamente la puerta sufrió la ira de Scott.

Al bajar las escaleras un olor familiar me hizo sonreír, tome del brazo a Arthur y lo arrastre corriendo con migo hasta la entrada principal.

-wooaa espera me haces daño…maldito fuertudo

Reí escandalosamente al detectar un par de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello blanco, Gilbert vestía el mismo uniforme con el que había partido hace tiempo al ejército.

-oh pero si aún estas vivo-

Nos saludamos como solo nosotros lo hacíamos…peleando…valla sí que tenía fuerza pero no se igualaba a la mía, un chorro de agua helada nos obligó a separarnos, volteamos enojados para ver al responsable.

-¡Ludwig!-

-¡west!-

-podrían dejar de actuar como animales y comportarse como se debe-regaño mientras aun sostenía entre sus manos su valioso balde

-valla gil tu hermano menor es más maduro que tu-hablo burlonamente un chico de cabello color café y ojos verdes, que al igual que Gilbert vestía un uniforme militar

-¿y tú quién eres?-pregunte curioso, había algo en el que me hacía sentir incomodo

-mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo-dijo de manera sonriente- un gusto el poder conocerlos-

-G-gill?-

Una delgada voz parecida a un sollozo llamo la atención de todos, temblando como un tallarín y con los ojos llorosos, Matt sostenía con fuerza su oso de peluche mientras miraba sonrojado al peli plateado, este sin embargo se levantó de inmediato y lo levanto mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

-¡oh! birdie, no sabes cómo te extrañe-

-Gil, espera…e-sstas mojado-el oji rojo ignoro sus quejas y comenzó a dar vueltas con el

Me sentía enojado por el contacto entre aquellos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerme a la idea ya que en unas semanas ellos se unirían en ceremonia de unión, unos ligeros tirones de mi camiseta desviaron mi atención, Arthur me veía confundido, ajeno de todo lo sucedido hace momentos, sonreí mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos, fastidiándolo un poco e ignorando sus quejas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ocultos entre los arboles un par de ojos observaban la escena a unos metros, vigilaban cada movimiento, aguardando pacientemente el momento para atacar. Dando media vuelta aquellos hombres con túnica negras se dirigieron a su siguiente objetivo.

- _empieza la diversión_...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

holaaa

como han estado, siento mucho la tardanza pero con las lluvias, la luz viene y va, ni que decir del internet, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, siii gilbert volvio, jojo adivinen quien es nuestro siguiente personaje, les invito a visitar mi otro fic "Destino", sin mas que decir me despido, no olviden dejar comentarios, en el pasado no hubo ninguno (lo cual me deprimio un poco) espero publicar mas seguido, no desesperen. ^.^


End file.
